Death Watch (Subtitled: Vanquishing Time)
by jaena.eowyn
Summary: On the trail of a notorious jewel thief, Ciel finds a clue that may lead to his finally finding his parents' murderers, as well as his own doom. (Sebastian x Ciel).
1. Chapter One Hogmanay

Death Watch

Chapter One

Hogmanay

The snow sifted softly around them as Sebastian and Ciel trudged together through the night, the quiet of the countryside disturbed only by the sound of their boots crunching on the frozen twig and leaf-strewn ground. A nearly full moon shone down on them between wisps of clouds, lighting the way quite adequately as they made their way towards their destination. The far off sound of the train's whistle echoed in the distance as it continued on its way after leaving the station of Dunhamshire, from which they had just disembarked. Ciel wrapped his fur-lined cloak tighter around himself as the cold wind whipped through the air, clawing its way between his many layers and making him shiver despite them. Sebastian walked alongside him, carrying their satchel with just a few belongings and provisions that they would need for this assignment, which would take, he hoped, no longer than a day or two at the most to achieve.

"My lord, you appear to be quite chilled already. Should we perhaps amend our pace with a faster mode of transport?" Sebastian's smile as he said this hinted at mocking. He knew Ciel's newly expressed wishes on this topic.

As much as Ciel was not eager to get there any slower than they had to, being indeed quite cold already, he was loath to submit to Sebastian's suggestion. He had really hoped he had quite outgrown the need to be carried like a baby, whether for expedience sake or for any other reason, now that he had recently turned fifteen. His height had increased along with age, but unfortunately not more than a few inches. At five feet four, he was still a good nine inches shorter than his butler, and it seemed as though that was as tall as he was ever to get. Of course, his size was no obstacle to Sebastian's ability to carry him, being the demon he was. He shivered again. It was just so... undignified to be carried that way. But it was at least another couple of miles to the destination they were headed for, and the air of this last day of December was bitter cold...

"Very well," he acquiesced, reluctantly. Sebastian gave just the smallest of bows, and with a slight smile scooped him up off his feet. Ciel's arms automatically went around his neck as his body was brought up against his butler's chest. He immediately felt warmer, the heat radiating ever off the demon's form and seeping into his body with a welcome relief. He sighed as he relaxed into his butler's capable and preternaturally strong embrace and hardly even started when he felt him next leap into the air and spring forward in bounds that covered distances faster than any earthly being could travel. The air now rushed beside him, blasting his face with a numbing cold as they flew through the night. Indeed, it did seem to him like flying when they traveled like this, the surrounding landscape and passing objects just a blur, the ground appearing far below them except for the briefest occasional tapping down of his butler's feet before being immediately propelled back high up into the air. Ciel's lips formed a small smile, despite himself. He couldn't help but feel a measure of exhilaration as he watched the tops of trees go by, and the far off hills getting rapidly bigger as they drew nearer to their destination.

The Queen's Guard Dog's most recent task was recovering her Majesty's precious Collet necklace, so named for being crafted of no less than twenty-nine Collet diamonds. It had been stolen from the Queen's very own chambers whilst she was away visiting relatives in France. It had been a perfectly executed crime, with no witnesses, and no clues as to how it had been perpetrated, at least any that Scotland Yard had been able to uncover. Sebastian, of course, had had better luck. After a thorough investigation and inspection of the entire castle he had discovered a small ruby cuff link that no one had been able to claim ownership of, leading him to conclude and consequently confirm that the owner's identity was none other than a certain wily and dangerous high society thief, Monsieur Jacques Augustine. For quite a while now, he had been the bane and the embarrassment of the Yard as they failed in their every attempt to trap him in their nets. Sebastian's investigation had led him to conclude that he was the thief along with an accomplice of his, a certain Martin Wentworth. From all evidence, Wentworth seemed inconsequential enough as a threat; it was Augustine that they needed to be wary of. He had shown no compunctions in eliminating anyone who came between him and his targeted items of acquisition. Many a lord and occasional lady had been ruthlessly murdered for no crime other than having been unfortunate enough to unintentionally interrupt and occasionally attempt to thwart the cunning and vicious thief in the midst of his crimes.

The snow started to come down heavier now, the icy flakes darting at him like needles, stinging his skin. Ciel turned his head to bury it in the crook of Sebastian's neck, as the only solution to the surety of having his face flayed raw by the time they reached their destination. He breathed in the heavy scent of damp wool along with his butler's distinctive scent, a scent that could only be described as comforting after all this time of having depended on this person; this powerful, vicious, inscrutable, and utterly loyal being that was his to command.

They came to a sudden standstill and looking up and around he saw that they had come to a small, fairly rundown shack, standing, or rather leaning, before them. A faint yellow glow emanated from one of the windows, and just a small wisp of smoke filtered up past the crumbling chimney top. Sebastian had previously gathered information that the two felons had fled upcountry after their latest crime to this location, a small town a good two hundred miles north of London.

Peering in the window cautiously, Sebastian then leaned down to Ciel and whispered into his ear. "I see only Wentworth, and I sense no other humans in this dwelling or in the near vicinity, my lord."

"Very well. Let's pay him a visit then, shall we?" Ciel answered, with a small smile.

Wasting no more time, Sebastian kicked the door open with what seemed no more than a tap of his boot, but which served to send the door crashing to the inner wall to the left of them to land in a pile of splinters. Wentworth had been sitting with his back to the door at a small table, facing a coal stove, but sprang up and around at the sound, papers scattering from the table, dishes breaking on the floor, the oil lamp flying off and landing with a smash.

"What's going on? 'Oo are you?" he spluttered, in terror.

Ciel spoke. "Who we are is of no concern to you. We are simply here to retrieve a certain item that does not belong to you." The man backed up as Ciel and Sebastian stepped closer to him, until his back was against the wall.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about! I d'int take nothin!" he spat out. Then, seeming to get a grip on himself a little, said "You have no right t'come barging in here, breaking down my door like that! I demand that you leave at once, or I'll..." his hand went towards his side and behind him, to reach for what was no doubt a gun, but which he never got the chance to so much as touch, as he suddenly found himself being restrained with both his arms being held and twisted behind his back by Sebastian. The man let out a great yelp of pain, and after just a moment of trying to struggle to get away, sagged limply in defeat, realizing how useless it was, caught in the butler's vice-like grip.

"Tell me where the queen's necklace is," Ciel demanded, calmly and deliberately.

"I don't have it!" the man barked in an aggravated voice, wincing as Sebastian's fingers bit into his arms as they were twisted even tighter.

"Alright, let's try this," Ciel stated serenely. "Tell me where the necklace is, or I will have my servant here break your arm."

"Aaah!" Wentworth screamed in pain as the butler sharply jerked his arms once more as added emphasis to Ciel's threat.

"I don't have it! I swear, I don't!" he squealed pathetically. "He took it with 'im when 'e..." Here, the man stopped and paled, having apparently said more than he had wished to.

Ciel smile slyly at the man's slip. Walking forward, he grasped the lapel of the man's old and patched tweed jacket, and pulled his face down closer to his. "Tell me this instant who took it, and where he is." Letting him go, he then stepped back apace again, and wrinkled his nose, as the man smelled none too fresh.

Wentworth said nothing, just scowling at Ciel. Suddenly he was lifted completely off his feet and was dangling in the air by his arms, squirming and shouting. "Lemme go, lemme go! I'll tell ya, I will! Put me down, please!" Sebastian complied, carelessly releasing his grip on his arms to let the man fall to the floor in a trembling heap, afterwards relieving him of his weapon and tossing it to the side of the room. Scrambling to get up, yowling with pain and outrage, he spat, "Jacques took it. 'E took it up with him when he left, yesterday. "E's got it, not me. Now let me be!"

"And where exactly is Monsieur Augustine, then?" Ciel asked with exasperation. He could see the man beginning to look cagily at Ciel, as if he was trying to come up with a plausible answer. "The truth!" Ciel barked at him. He smiled thinly as he reached to his back and smoothly pulled out his gun, aiming it at Wentworth's head. "And quickly. I am not a patient person." Wentworth's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"E went north, up to 'is place at Drosdale by the Sea," the thief said, looking at Ciel wide-eyed. "'Es got a nice little cottage in the center of Chesfield-real nice. Much nicer 'n the likes of me can afford." A look of jealousy ghosted over his face.

"Go on, then," Ciel said, bringing him back around to reality. He looked at Ciel darkly.

"So, yeah, thas' it. 'E left last night, and rode straight up. Last I seen of 'im," he finished.

Ciel was satisfied that that was all the man knew. He frowned, however, knowing they would have a bit more travelling to do before his job was done. He sighed. Looking down with disgust at the man kneeling splayed out on the dirty floor, a glint of something bright caught his eye. From the man's jacket pocket a chain sprouted, attached to a glittering gold pocket watch that now dangled on his knee, having fallen out in the fray. A rather expensive looking item for such a lowly crook, Ciel was thinking, and then something else caught his eye that made his blood turn cold and freeze in his veins. Engraved on the outside of the watch was none other than the finely etched insignia of the Phantomhive Crest.

Instantly, Ciel swooped down and snatched the watch away, ripping it violently right off the cheap brass chain which snapped in two, one end still attached to Wentworth's pocket, the other to the treasure now held reverently in Ciel's hand.

"Young Master?" he heard Sebastian's voice as from a far distance. Nothing seemed to be in focus around him except for the precious glinting gold object in front of him. He heard his butler speak again. "What is it?" Ciel looked up. Spearing the man on the ground before him with one piercing blue eye, he addressed him in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Tell me where you got this watch." Wentworth's eyes opened wider in consternation, and one brow rose.

"Eh? That old thing?" Ciel could tell he was preparing to lie.

"Sebastian, convince this worm here to say where he obtained this watch, and make sure it is the truth!" he hissed. Sebastian looked at him askance, but obediently grabbed the man by the front of his jacket, and slammed him into the wall.

"I believe you heard my master," he said with a smirk of pleasure. "Answer now, quickly, and with no deception on your part, or you will regret it, I promise you."

Wentworth blanched, and trembling, answered, "I got it from Jacques. Swear! I swears on me mother's grave! 'E gave it to me, as... as a payment for... for a job I did for 'im."

"A job, eh?" Ciel repeated, stroking his chin with his fingers, musing at this information. Well, they would deal with Monsieur Augustine in due time; but first, to finish with this rat.

"So, now, what to do with you, my loathsome fellow," Ciel pondered out loud, not even really caring about the man, or anything else at the moment, other than where and how this watch had been obtained by Jacques. That would have to wait, though... "This is your lucky day, wretch," Ciel said with a grin. "Your status has simply been downgraded from robber to robbee." He laughed. "You are free to go, but do not let me catch you stealing anything from anyone ever again in this lifetime, or it shall not go so lightly for you." Ciel took a step closer to him. "Now run. And don't look back. You may take with you your life, and nothing more. Sebastian," he said, turning around swiftly and striding to the door without looking back, "Burn this place down." Reaching the now door-less entryway, he stepped out into the fresh night air once more, and waited. It was only seconds later that he heard a swoosh and then the sound of roaring flames crackling in the room behind him, followed by Wentworth staggering and tripping to hurry headlong out of the house. He was followed by Sebastian striding calmly after him, who then stood with Ciel as they watched the terrified crook flee into the night.

The flames were starting to lick at the walls of the old shack as they gained momentum, greedily devouring the old, dried wood of the frame and its brittle contents. Within minutes, it had become a roaring inferno, crackling and sending sparks flying high into the air, which mingled with the now heavy snow that was falling, lighting up the surrounding area brightly with warm reddish light. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. The orange flames reflected in his eyes, accentuating their only slightly different shade. Their flickering depths seemed to magnetize him, drawing him into them, making him dizzy. Damn demon eyes, he thought to himself, hating the effect that they always had on him.

"Sebastian, let's get go..." was all he was able to get out before he found himself falling over, the world suddenly whirling crazily around him, and then everything going dark.

"My lord, are you all right? Young master, answer me," he heard a voice saying anxiously. Slowly coming around, he groggily opened his eyes to see his butler's face hovering inches away from his own, a look of deep concern on his usually smooth features. He realized he was being held upright, two strong arms supporting his weight as he stood none too steadily on his feet.

"I... I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, is all," he answered, feeling peeved and abashed at his weakness. "I can stand; let me go!" Sebastian reluctantly withdrew his arms from under him, setting him down fully on his own weight. He swayed and staggered a little but then righted himself.

"Let's go, Sebastian. We need to find Jacques."

"Master, it is late, and the snow has made following Augustine's tracks slightly difficult. Perhaps with morning, it will be easier..."

"You mean, perhaps I need to rest for night, don't you," Ciel interrupted him, irritated only because he knew the demon was right. He needed sleep. The events of this day, not least the unexpected shock of finding the watch, had taken a bigger toll on him than he had realized. "Fine; fine, let's find somewhere to rest for a while. Come morning, though, first thing, let's be off. I want to find this bastard, Jacques, and interrogate him as soon as possible." He looked up at his butler.

"Sebastian," he added. "That watch was my father's."

His butler's eyes opened wide and his face registered surprise before quickly smoothing back into an unreadable mask, saying nothing in reply.

Ciel gazed back out into the dark, shadowy fields and rolling hills which were now only barely visible in the dying flames and swirling snow. The prospect of a possible end to their journey together loomed before him, beckoning both enticingly and menacingly. He shivered.

"Come, young master, let us find shelter," his butler said, a note of concern in his voice. "There must be something..." His gaze swiveled around to come to rest on a small dilapidated old barn in the distance, behind the remains of the house. "Hmm, that will have to do, I suppose," he said, pointing it out to Ciel. Ciel just shrugged, and then nodded.

"Very well." He didn't really care where they slept at this point; he just needed to lie down before he fell down. Sebastian retrieved the satchel of their belongings from where he had left it before they had confronted Wentworth, and the two of them plodded through the quickly accumulating blanket of snow.

Sitting inside the barn a short while later, Sebastian bowed to Ciel, where he sat on a bale of hay for a chair, in front of another bale with a pristine white cloth laid over it, which substituted as a table. A small wrought iron candle lantern sat in the middle, providing only a weak, flickering light which barely illuminated the small area that the two occupied.

"I do apologize for not being able to serve you your evening tea, young master," Sebastian smirked, as he handed Ciel a small plate of finger sandwiches and other snacks, which was the only food they had brought with them, along with a flask. Ciel smirked back.

"Well, I will expect a most extravagant feast when we get back home tomorrow, after settling the last of this bothersome business," he answered haughtily, but with a playful grin.

Why the hell did Augustine have to have his main hideout so far up north, he wondered, irritated? There was nothing but endless fields and desolate moors up here, with the feeling of being isolated from all the rest of civilization. He sighed, then took another sip of water to wash the last of the sandwiches down. Feeling better now that he had eaten, Ciel finally allowed himself to retrieve the watch once more from his jacket pocket where he had placed it, and ponder its implications.

The gold was tarnished, the etching faded, but the hefty object was still quite beautiful, being of the highest quality workmanship, with his family's crest still visible in its fine, deep etching. However tenuous the possibility, he couldn't help but feel that this watch would eventually lead them to the answers he craved. The need to find his parents' murderers and the ones responsible for his month of torment was as a hot coal still, burning bright in his heart. He would never give up his quest for revenge until he triumphed; just like any other game he played, the need to win outweighed even the enjoyment of the game itself, which was itself considerable. The price of winning this game, however, was a heavy one; no less than the sacrificing not only of his life, but of his very soul. The demon had served him faithfully and well over the years as his butler and champion in his quest, and would have his due reward when the objective was finally achieved and Ciel's soul was his to devour. It was something the young boy had willingly agreed to, and had never once regretted.

He opened the watch, wondering how accurately it still kept time. Three minutes to midnight, it read. "Sebastian, what time does your watch say?"

Sebastian took his own watch out of his pocket and flipped it open. "It is exactly eleven fifty-seven, my lord." He looked at Ciel, and smiled at him. "It is almost the New Year."

Ciel had all but forgotten what day it was. The passing of the years, just as the passing of days, left no real impression on him; it was all just borrowed time, anyway. "So it is. Hogmanay, as the Queen is so fond of calling it lately. Well," he looked thoughtfully at the watch, and smirked. "As such, I do believe it is the custom on this day to reward one's loyal servants, is it not?"

So saying, he reached out, holding the gold watch up to Sebastian where he stood before him. "Here. Please take it, as a token of my gratitude for your dedication and excellence in serving me so well up to this time."

Sebastian opened his eyes wide. "My lord?" He looked at Ciel quizzically, one brow raised in surprise, his eyes glittering in the dim lamp light. Ciel didn't reply, just continued to hold out the watch, smiling. Slowly, the butler's gloved hand came out to grasp the watch, and hold it in his palm with reverence. He bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"Your most humble servant thanks you profusely for such a precious gift." Raising his head a bit and tilting his head, his eyes opened, glinting at Ciel as he peered at him, his mouth twitching up in just the ghost of a smile. Ciel scowled back at him. Sebastian continued, reaching into his pocket and holding out his hand after unfastening the chain.

"I will give you this one back, then, as I don't need two. It is time you had a watch, in any case."

Ciel shook his head and smiled, and accepted the old silver pocket watch that had ever been in the keeping of the butlers of the Phantomhives, handed down through the generations. It, too, had its own venerability, and he stowed it with care in his coat pocket.

Ciel then yawned widely. Suddenly intensely sleepy, he looked around at the sparsely stocked barn. There were a few stalls, and a stack of old, moldy hay bales, but other than that, there was naught much else besides the cold, bare, dirt floor. His feet were numb at this point, and he felt like the rest of him was nearly as frozen.

"Did you bring blankets, by any chance?" he asked, without much hope. The satchel looked woefully small.

"I am sorry, my lord, I did not," Sebastian answered. "But we can use my overcoat as well as my jacket for you to lie down on, and your cloak as a cover. It will have to do." He looked at Ciel. "Do you think you will be sufficiently warm with that?"

Ciel shook his head. Well, there really wasn't much choice. "Yes, yes; that will be fine." His eyes closed as weariness overtook him. "It will be fine."

Sebastian spread his coat on the floor, and balled up his jacket for Ciel to use as a pillow. Taking Ciel's cloak, he drew it up and over him. Ciel hugged it around himself tightly, but still shivered underneath it.

"My lord, if it is not too much of an impropriety, may I be so bold as to suggest that I lay down beside you, as the heat from my body even at that distance will serve to provide you with at least a little extra warmth. I do not want my young master freezing to death, nor catching a cold." He grinned down at him. "You know how much you dislike my coddling when you are sick."

Ciel harrumphed. The bastard was toying with him. He had never tried that little act with him ever again after that one time; he knew better. But his suggestion seemed like a good one; he was so cold at this point that he would have probably agreed to the proposition even if Sebastian were a giant cat. He both smiled and shuddered at the thought. Sebastian looked at him questioningly.

"Fine," he said. The demon then proceeded to fold and lower his sinewy body to lie down next to him. Ciel immediately felt his a little of his warmth creeping into his own body. He gave a deep sigh of relief and resignation, and felt sleep quickly overtaking him. Just before he drifted off, he heard faintly, as if from far away, the words, "Goodnight, my lord," and then nodded off completely and was asleep.

It was a few hours later that Ciel suddenly awakened in the middle of the night to find himself cozily and completely curled up fast against his butler's hard but wonderfully warm body, now protectively and almost lovingly wrapped even closer about him. It surprised him that Sebastian had allowed this; as he was sure, being a demon, that Sebastian had been wide awake the whole time and thus fully aware of this situation. He slowly, almost fearfully, opened his eyes to verify what his sense of touch told him. The first thing they saw was the fine soft twill of Sebastian's waistcoat, and then as his eyes traveled up his chest, the demon's glowing red eyes looking directly into his. His heart gave a start, in what he assumed was fear. Those eyes gleamed with what could only be labeled pure, unadulterated hunger; demonic hunger. But he didn't really feel fear. No, what he was feeling was something different. Something he didn't care to examine at this time. Instead, he covered his inner confusion with his usual way.

"So, I am what, just a delicious snack to you?" He smirked. He wasn't going to let Sebastian get away with this one. "You might as well be licking your lips, mightn't you?"

Sebastian smiled. "Heh. You got me, young master. What can I say; I am a demon, after all."

"Yes, and I mean only one thing to you; I know this. I couldn't help teasing you, though." Ciel said, with a smile, and then snuggled even closer, if that was possible, into the curve of his butler's warmth. "Well, if I'm already here, I may as well continue being warm through the night, rather than waking as an icicle." And with another small sigh followed by a few deep breaths, was almost immediately asleep once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Sebastian's point of view):

Sebastian's whole body was strung tight as a violin string, humming with the closeness of his innocent, sumptuous prey. It had been to his utmost surprise and exquisite agony when the boy had nestled up against him and then, upon waking, had curled up even closer to him before immediately going back to sleep. Desire suffused his veins, his blood surging to every part of his body, every organ, every inch of him... Yes, it was just one of the many interesting facts about demons that their anatomy when in human form was not merely human in every way, but more than human. Enhanced in strength and ability, and almost indestructible; but still human, both in form and function. Although not necessary, food tasted just as good to them, and other sensual acts were just as pleasurable, except multiplied tenfold, because of their enhanced senses. So, it was with an even greater shame that Sebastian endured and attempted to rein in his body's reaction in a certain area. It wasn't that he felt a true desire of that sort; not specifically, at least. It was just that his hunger for the boy-not just a hunger for his flesh, although he couldn't deny that, as inappropriate as such a desire was in terms of his chosen role as a butler for his master, nay-a hunger for his very soul, was transmitted and magnified to his every sense, both demon and human, by the boy's intense nearness.

Demons, or the Meerlia as they called themselves, had roamed the earth even before the dawn of civilization. When they had first come to this world, the creatures that now called themselves humans had been hardly more than mere animals; savages; lacking no more than the most rudimentary language skills. Other worlds that they had roamed for many a long eon had by this time become boring to some of them, and thus demons gradually started migrating to this one over time. They had started relishing in the choicest of these newly fledged souls, and the energy generated therein, filled with their yearnings and lustings and loathings, their pitiable failures and their petty triumphs. The devouring of souls filled up a deep need within them, the need to satiate their deep seated boredom, bred from near immortality and the ennui that ensued from the perpetual tedium of virtual eternity. Human souls were like no others they had ever sampled, and they hungered after them with a ravenous appetite. It all became quite a free for all of easy and delightful spoils and slaughter. Until the Soul Wars, of course... Damn Megami. They had ruined everything.

Now bound to the agreement to only devour the souls of those humans with whom they had managed to form a contract with, they stalked and watched and deceived and seduced their ever all-so-willing prey with sweet words and comely forms that they had learned to create for themselves, in the semblance of humans themselves, the easier to beguile them by. It was tedious and time consuming, but the Meerlia were forced to abide by it if they wanted to continue to sup on the tasty human souls. And they did. The trouble they had to go to was worth it. In fact, it actually made the reward simply that much greater, he felt. He looked down at his latest choice morsel, the slow cooked, lovingly prepped meal in the making that it was. Ah! How deliriously, supremely pleasurable it would be, come the time to take it... true ecstasy. It would be the highlight of his long, long, very long, and now dull and interminable life. He sighed.

Sebastian gazed down at the fragile creature nestled against his chest. Brushing the still baby-fine, thick dark locks of hair away from his face, carefully so as not to wake him, he smiled at the sight. The boy's precious form housed an even more precious treasure, but the form itself was indeed quite beautiful as well, with that perfect little infinitesimally-upturned nose, and those soft, still somewhat-rounded cheeks, and that sweet little mouth and chin, although both now slightly matured in shape and size... and he was his to someday know completely the true and sublime flavor of. His mouth watered at the thought of the taste and the aftertaste; the reverberations through his own soul, that lingered on for decades, sometimes for centuries afterwards, if the soul was of high enough quality; as he was sure this one would be. So fragile, so vulnerable, so luscious... He shook that last thought from his mind; the last thing he needed was to be focused on how tempting the boy was, curled so closely to his own famished physique, and remembered another time he had held him, not too long ago by his reckoning…

It had been after having rescued him, Ciel having once more gotten himself captured, as was his want. Sebastian had taunted him in his helpless state, all trussed up by his now vanquished enemies, and after having freed him from his bonds, had carried him outside, placing him on the ground to walk the rest of his way himself, once they had gotten safely away from the area. But apparently he had underestimated the extent of his master's injuries, and realized he must have been much more battered than he had thought, as Ciel swayed on his feet, and then neatly collapsed into his naturally at-the-ready butler's arms. Gently running his fingers down his master's face, he turned it up so he could examine him better. His saw that his cheek was badly bruised, his upper lip still slightly bleeding… The blood dripped, just a tiny trickle, the droplet running from the upturned lip down to the corner of his mouth. He had found himself fixated on that lip, slowly drawn to it against his will. Slowly, slowly; closer; he couldn't stop himself. He gently traced the line of his upper lip with his tongue; then drawing it in his mouth, had sucked on it ever so slightly before releasing it; just a small, subtle taste. He jerked back in alarm, appalled at himself for what he has just done.

And yet, exhilarated. The taste… that most exquisitely delicious taste of Ciel's blood… So pure, so undiluted, so teeming with strength of will and clear purpose, pungently spiced with the urge to deal death, to destroy, to utterly defeat his enemies… And yet, at the same time so innocent, so young, so sweet-natured beneath it all, right down to the very core. How was such a being like this even possible, he wondered? Rooted to the spot as if a statue, it was many moments before he shook himself from his trance to walk on, Ciel's still-unconscious form in his arms, continuing home, his head hung in shame the rest of the way. Ashamed of having violated the butler ethic, of having acted in a way that was improper for such a role that he had willingly taken on as per the contract; ashamed of himself for having such a weakness for his prey, he had resolved never to do anything like that ever again. But the hunger was so strong; and it had been so very, very long…

And now again here he was, as against his will he was once more drawn to Ciel's beautiful lips, still with a baby-softness to them, but with a now slightly refined line to them. He slowly closed the distance between his head and the boy's, and tilting his head slightly, brought his lips within millimeters of Ciel's, running over, but not actually touching, them. The static charge between them however was a tangible thing to him, running like electricity through his veins. Shocked by his own actions, he quickly pulled away, hoping he hadn't woken the boy. Ciel moaned just a little and murmured some unintelligible words, but remained safely asleep. Sebastian sighed with relief.

Ahh, would his longing never cease to tempt him so irresistibly? He eased his conscience with the knowledge that at least Ciel had been safely unconscious both times, and thus would never know. What was it about this one individual that tempted him so fiercely? He had known many a human before in his long, long lifetime, but never before had he known a soul like this one. So helpless and small, yet teeming with inner strength and boundless greed, he was a smorgasbord of contradictions; a delectable feast of paradoxical delight. A soul that had faced desecration; desolation; utter loss, and yet bared and gnashed it's teeth and fought though that pain, to emerge triumphant in rage and burning desire for revenge for naught but his own sake. The boy tantalized him; mesmerized him; intoxicated him with his very presence. Yet come the day of reckoning, both despite and because of this, he would most certainly devour him.


	2. Chapter Two Troublesome Ice

Death Watch

Chapter Two

Troublesome Ice

The wind rushed past Ciel's face and whipped his hair about as the pair sped together across the early morning landscape, the air at least a bit warmer than the day before to Ciel's relief, but still quite brisk. He actually relished the feel of it, as it served to whisk the remaining mists of sleepiness out of his brain.

Ciel had been awakened by Sebastian at the break of day the next morning to find himself lying alone once more, wrapped tightly in his cloak. He surmised it must not have been long that Sebastian's body had been absent from beside his, as he still felt delightfully warm, comfortably curled up within his cocoon of cloak, and not wanting to leave his drowsy, relaxed state. Sebastian had insisted, however, in the relentless manner he always had of getting his master to obey the schedule he set out for him. After providing Ciel with a light meal to break his fast, Sebastian had quickly gathered their things, clearing the area of any evidence of their ever having been there, and the two had set off, neither one of them mentioning the previous night's unusual arrangements. Feeling a little self-conscious about it, Ciel reasoned to himself that it had simply been made necessary by the circumstances; there had been no other choice. And, to be perfectly honest, it had actually felt rather nice, he found himself thinking. What the hell? He didn't want to think about that, so he put it out of his mind.

Sebastian reported that he had left early in the morning while Ciel was still sleeping to investigate any tracks that Augustine might have left upon his departure the day before, and had been successful in determining that the thief had, indeed, headed in the direction of Chesfield. It being half a day's journey on foot, Ciel had once more acquiesced to being carried, knowing it was ridiculous for him to persist in being so childishly stubborn in the face of necessity.

Within an hour they had slowed down, coming in sight of the thief's domicile. It was an elegant little cottage made of brick and mortar, ivy growing all around, surrounded by Junipers and what would most likely be a stately garden come summer. Lowering Ciel to the ground, Sebastian glanced towards the residence.

"I will scout out the area, my lord, and determine the whereabouts of Augustine, as well as any others who might be present."

"Very good," Ciel replied.

He didn't have long to wait. Within minutes his butler was back, reporting that besides Augustine, the only other person within the household was a young female, most likely a maid, in the kitchen scullery area.

"Let's take care of Monsieur Jacques first, and worry about her later," Ciel ordered. His servant nodded in acknowledgment, and immediately led the way, heading around the right side of the house to the back, where a recessed wing housed a glass-walled conservatory. The door was easily broken open by Sebastian, and they entered quietly. The butler then slowly opened the inner door which led into a narrow wood-paneled corridor. He signaled to Ciel to hang back, and after looking up and the down the hallway carefully slid out of the room. Turning around, he beckoned Ciel to follow him, and the two cautiously made their way to the study that Sebastian had seen the thief lounging in. Throwing open the door, the butler sprang in with Ciel following, to see the man they sought sitting in a chair, taking a mid-morning meal. He jumped back in surprise at seeing the two intruders, and then darted up to dash across the room in the direction of another door, which no doubt led to an adjoining room.

"Halt!" yelled Ciel. Augustine paid him no heed, and continued until he reached the door, his hand outstretched to grasp the handle. THWACK. A sterling silver table knife pierced the wall just inches from his head, quivering slightly where it landed, solidly embedded in the thick wood paneling. Augustine yelped and leaped back, spinning around and flattening himself against the wall in terror as Sebastian slowly walked towards him, beaming at him with unnerving delight, another brightly polished, sharp edged table knife held loosely in his hand.

Reaching the quaking man, Sebastian's arm flashed out to grab him by the throat, while his other hand pressed the knife under his goateed chin.

"And just where did you think you were going, Monsieur Augustine?" the butler asked. "Dear, dear, is this any way to treat guests, running out on them just as they get here?" Sebastian smirked at the trembling thief as he pressed the blade in closer until a tiny trickle of blood ran down his neck. "We came to retrieve something which somehow wound up in your possession, an object which her majesty values most highly and wishes to have returned. So tell us, please, where is the Collet?"

The man's eyes were squeezed shut, moisture seeping out of them as he grimaced in pain. He was obviously aware that moving his mouth in the slightest amount would result in the blade slicing even deeper into his neck.

"Sebastian, ease up and let the man speak," Ciel said with an irritated tone. That demon of his got a little carried away, sometimes.

"Certainly, young master; as you wish." He immediately proceeded to remove both his hand and the blade from the thief's throat. Augustine put his own hands up to his neck and choked a little trying to get his breath back. Bringing his hands away, he saw blood on them, and glared at Sebastian with fury and accusation.

"How dare you two break into my house and accuse me…"

"Oh, cut the shit and tell us where the bloody necklace is," Ciel said, whipping out his gun at the same instant, feeling vastly impatient with the man's pointless protestations.

"Who the hell are you people?" Augustine asked, looking back at Sebastian.

"I am merely a butler," Sebastian replied. "And this is my master. We are here on a mission for the Queen, to bring back that which you stole." Augustine just looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes and furrowed brow.

His eyes shifting from Sebastian to Ciel, then back to Sebastian once more, Augustine seemed to realize the futility of his situation. Shrugging his shoulders and pointing with his chin, he grunted, "It is in the lock box under the settee." Sebastian strode over to the couch without further ado, and easily found the box in a hidden compartment covered by a panel underneath the upholstery. Breaking open the lock with a simple twist of his hand, he opened it up and withdrew the magnificent piece of jewelry. It sparkled gaily in the light of the lamps as well as the glow from the fireplace, the myriad facets of each of its twenty one perfectly cut diamonds glittering as they caught the reflection of the flames. Moving back towards the crook, Sebastian then said, "Very good. Most cooperative of you. Now, my lord, I believe you had some questioning of your own to do?" He looked to Ciel, standing a little ways away, still pointing his gun at Augustine. Ciel nodded.

"Indeed." He glared at the thief. "Sebastian, would you bring out the watch?" His butler complied, dangling it in the air before him. Augustine looked confused. "I would like to know where and how you got this watch. Tell me everything you know about it."

"Where did you..." he said, obviously realizing as he said it what fate had most like befallen his accomplice. "I don't know much about it, really," he said with a huff, closing his eyes and stroking his beard. "I... received it from an acquaintance of mine, as a gift."

"A gift, eh?" Ciel sneered. He didn't believe it for a minute, for some reason. "What was the gift for, hmm?"

"I don't seem to recall; it was quite some time ago."

"Think! And think hard!" Ciel shouted. "What was his name? Rack your brains, man, or I will personally splatter them all over the wall behind you." Augustine looked only slightly taken aback by that; he apparently didn't take an undersized fifteen year old boy too seriously, gun or no gun. He looked haughtily at Ciel.

"I'm terribly sorry, but that is all I can remember."

Ciel steamed at the man's evasiveness. "Sebastian, perhaps you can give the Monsieur some aid in recollecting the matter?" His butler gave a small smile through squinted eyes, and said, "Certainly, my lord. Here, hold this." With a flick of his wrist, Sebastian then flung the necklace so quickly Ciel didn't even notice he had thrown it until he felt it land with perfect accuracy around his neck. He rolled his eyes at his butler's audacity. Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, and smirked.

"It looks quite attractive on you, master."

"Go to hell."

"Master, are you telling me to go home?"

Ciel glared at him.

"Fuck off. Now get on with questioning this bastard, so we can go home."

"My, what an adorable couple you two make," Augustine quipped, with a sly smile.

"That's it. I'm through with you, you fucking piece of..."

"Alright, alright!" the man suddenly shouted, as he faced down the barrel of Ciel's gun, now pointed straight between his eyes, his finger having already cocked the hammer.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know! Don't shoot!" The crook looked more vexed than terrified, as he continued. "It was in a tavern, many years ago; a man at a table next to mine was showing off this lovely gem, and bragging to his companion about how he had come across it. Something about having gotten revenge or some sort on another lord. Quite pleased with himself about it, too, he was. An idiot that foolishly reveals himself so openly like that doesn't deserve such a pretty little trinket, I thought, and so later that night I unburdened him of it. I thought of it only as a favor to him, as a way of teaching him to be more careful about such things in the future."

"And what was this man's name, whom you took the watch from?" Ciel asked fixedly, looking at the thief through narrowed eyes.

"I do not know. How would I know?" Augustine looked at Ciel with disdain. Ciel seethed. The man was lying. He knew he was; he had to be!

"TELL ME!" he screamed at him. "Tell me his name, or I'll blow your head off! NOW!" He thrust his gun into the man's cheek, pressing into it his flesh mercilessly. Augustine's eyes went wide with terror.

"I don't know! I don't know! I'm sorry." the man wailed pathetically. "Please! Please believe me! I do not know his name. I never asked him!" Ciel just looked at him, then at Sebastian, still holding the man's arms behind him in a tight hold. A small nod from him was all Sebastian needed. The next second he viciously twisted the man's arms as he held them behind his back in such a manner that would soon result in bones being broken. The scream from Augustine was ear splitting.

"Stop! Please, stop!" he yelled piteously. "I will tell you! I'll tell you!" Sebastian's hold on him loosened.

"Well?" Ciel said. "The name. The name!"

"Ah, yes, yes. I remember now. It was... it was... Baker. Yes, that was it. Uh, Thomas Baker." His whole body seemed to go limp after that, as if in defeat.

Ciel smiled. "Very good." He felt a thrill of triumph at the man's final confession. "Now. Tell me anything more you know about this Thomas Baker. Where did he live? What was his address?"

"I don't know! Please! I do not know anything more! I swear!"

Ciel just looked at the man coldly. "If you want to live, you will tell me. Try to remember. Try hard. Your life depends on it." He grinned at the man, who was now squirming desperately in Sebastian's hold.

"I, ah, yes, I seem to remember now..." he said, grimacing with pain. "Yes, yes, his address was... he lived on... let me see... it was Upper High Street, I believe it was, yes, in... in Watford. Yes! That was it. Ha!" The man let out a laugh of nervousness and seeming relief.

"Is there anything else you know about him? What was his business? Any other information you can think of, tell me now!" He pumped the man for more; it couldn't hurt to get as much knowledge as possible about this Thomas Baker, he figured.

"That is really all I know, sir," the man replied, now addressing him with slightly more respect. He eyes were pleading as he looked over at Ciel, still holding the gun pointed at his head. "I know nothing more. Truly." Ciel believed him, this time.

"Very well. We thank you for your time, and for the information. That will be all... for you. Goodbye, Monsieur. We bid you... adieu." And with that, Ciel squeezed the trigger of the gun and put one perfectly aimed bullet between the man's eyes, which opened wide with surprise, and then went dead, as his body slumped to the floor. "Come, Sebastian. Let us be on our way."

His servant stood there, his tall black-clad form standing perfectly still as he looked at the boy before him. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the body, which he had quickly let go as soon as he perceived that the boy was going to fire his weapon. Looking back up at Ciel, head cocked slightly to the side, he smiled and said, "That was rash of you, my lord. There will be no further questioning of him by the Yard when they get here, now."

"There was no need of it. The case is solved; the jewels are recovered. And what we now know in regards to my father's watch is for my pleasure alone; no one else needs to know about it."

He looked to his butler, who seemed to be frowning at something behind him. Glancing around, he saw nothing. He looked back when he heard Sebastian speak.

"I hardly think it is of any business of yours. And I haven't the time or the inclination to stay here and chat with the likes of you." There was silence for a couple of seconds, Ciel knitting his brows in confusion as he wondered who his butler was talking to. "You are obscene as usual, Grell, and it disgusts me. Furthermore, I am on duty, and simply do not have the time for any more of your nonsense. Now get on with your task, and we will be on our way."

Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the reaper's name. So, that peculiar red head had come to collect Augustine's soul. He knew the grim reapers had the ability to make themselves invisible to humans, although they couldn't do so to demons, being otherworldly creatures themselves. Sebastian had informed him of this once, when he had questioned him about it upon first learning of the existence of such beings. It seemed like quite a strange coincidence that this reaper would be the one to have the responsibility to collect this particular individual's soul, but as he thought about it, he realized it probably wasn't such a coincidence as rather a deliberate maneuvering on the shinigami's part as a way to come into contact with the person he was so obsessed with, namely his butler.

He shuddered, realizing that the being responsible for his very own dear aunt's death was standing probably just a few feet away from him, holding his chainsaw and wearing his aunt's red coat that he had so coldly confiscated from her dead body on that day so long ago. He was glad he couldn't see him, nor hear the ear splitting sound of his strangely unnerving custom made death scythe. He nodded to Sebastian, who came to his side in response and led him around a spot on the floor just to the left of where Ciel had been standing.

Heading out of the room, the two of them then made their way to the kitchen, where Sebastian located the maid cowering in a corner behind the cooking hearth. She had obviously heard the shot ring out when Ciel had fired, and was shaking uncontrollably with fear as she looked up at the two strangers. They calmed her down as well as they could, explaining the situation to her. She then went on and on about how she had a mother and twelve younger brothers and sisters to feed, wailing and despairing over how they would all carry on, now that she would lose her place of employ. Ciel began to be thoroughly annoyed by her unceasing display, and was growing vastly impatient; and then he had an idea, which he had his butler put into place. Finally, after helping themselves to some provisions for the trip back and using the phone to call the Yard, they took their leave.

The train station was not far from Augustine's home; they would reach it within an hour of walking. During the walk there they decided on going directly to Baker's residence. The train ride would take a little over five hours, getting them to Watford by just before four o'clock.

The ice-encased branches of the trees sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight as they walked back, the snow-covered ground now a bed of gleaming white smoothness, breaking and crunching under their boots as they walked. Ciel smiled with satisfaction as he thought about how he had instructed Sebastian to arrange for the entire property to be deeded over to the young maid, finding the crook's will and altering it with ease. Ciel took the action more out of amusement at how fitting it was for the thief to have all he owned now go to his maid than any real sympathy for the lass. Doing so had simply amused him, he told himself, and he chuckled slightly thinking about how much Augustine would have hated it, if he had known. Of course, being dead he never would, alas. He grinned. The image of the thief's shocked face just before he had put the bullet in his head appeared in his mind as he thought about him. He didn't feel the least bit remorse for having killed him. The man was a murderer many times over, and a menace to society. He had only done the world a favor by removing him from it. He knew there was another reason for his action, too; but he didn't feel any more guilt over that one, either. The knowledge about the watch was for his pleasure, and his alone. He simply did not want anyone else knowing about it, nor about the information that he had gleaned from the man. Perhaps that was a selfish reason for having killed him. Ciel shrugged. But what was he if not a selfish and self-righteous person? He had no qualms about it; made no attempt to deny it. He felt that old, familiar stab of self-doubt that he carried always in the back of his mind, and tried to shut it out. The voice that said he was undeserving; a liar and a fraud, who would no doubt be found out. He chastised himself, however for even having such a fear. The past was long gone; what was lost could never be retrieved; the things he had done and the self he had been so long ago was irrelevant, he assured himself as always. He was Lord Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive, goddamn it, and he would live up to that name and be proud of it.

A brilliant flash of color suddenly caught his eye as something swooped overhead, and his eyes followed the object as it landed in a nearby frosted-covered evergreen tree. The bright red plumage of the cardinal stood out like a beacon over the land, as it piped and tweeted its song for all to hear. He smiled at the sight, but then was reminded of something else that was that same shade of red… Alongside the picture of the smiling face of his late aunt Angelina, framed by her vibrant red hair, the image of the reaper who had once been her companion in crime came to his mind, wearing his aunt's red coat with such careless aplomb, slung halfway off his arms. He gritted his teeth with anger and disgust, as well as the grief which still lingered in his heart at her death. He assuaged this with memories of the crushed and defeated reaper begging for his life as Sebastian had pounded him mercilessly into the ground, the pathetic red head even resorting to offering to spill classified secrets at one point about the identity of Ciel's parents' murderers… Ciel's heart jumped, and then pounded in his chest. He had actually forgotten all about that until now. The reaper knew something! Of course, that other reaper, William T. Spears had appeared and promptly cut short his pleas, keeping Sebastian from killing him with his very own death scythe in the process. But he wondered now: did that perverted red head actually know something?

"Sebastian, it may be worthwhile to find and confront that reaper again at some point in time. I was just thinking about how he once babbled something about knowing who the murderers were. Had you forgotten all about that, too, I imagine? I only just now remembered."

The demon slowed a little in his tracks as they walked alongside one another, and looked over sidewise at Ciel. "No, young master, I did not. I just never had orders from you to investigate it further." Ciel scowled. It was just like the demon to be cagey about his not having given him specific orders to do something, when they both knew he was perfectly capable of assuming the initiative in such things if he was at all inclined to. He shrugged with annoyance.

"Well, do so when you have the opportunity, then, and use whatever means you need to extract the information out of him when you do. Who knows whether this Baker will actually turn out to be the one whom we have sought, or even have any information of use at all for us. If he is a disappointment, it would be advantageous to have another avenue to explore."

"Yes, my lord," his butler answered, albeit with a displeased look, dipping his head slightly in acknowledgment.

Once in their private compartment on the train, they each settled back on the cushioned seats across from each other. Ciel gazed thoughtfully out at the scenery as it whooshed by. The steady clacking sound of the train, monotonous and relaxing, and the soft, swaying "ka-bump" of the wheels as they passed over the tracks was soothing, soon making him drowsy. He sat up straight suddenly and jerked his eyes open when he was startled by a knocking at the door to the compartment, and the announcement by the steward that their food had arrived. Sebastian had ordered him as elegant a repast as the train had to offer for him to lunch upon, and Ciel then proceeded to do so with relish, being quite famished, he realized with surprise. The events of the day had all but distracted him from such things.

As he ate, he thought about what might happen when they reached Watford, and found Baker-if they found him, that is, he cautioned himself. But if they did... well, he must know something at least, it being his father's watch. Would finding him actually lead to their perhaps finding the one's responsible for his parents' murders and his own ordeal? If so, what would he do? After all this time, to have finally achieved his ultimate goal, the one thing he desired above all else... Ah, such sweet revenge it would be. How incredible the feeling of squashing the man and grinding him under his heel. To see him squirm, hear him scream... He gave a tight lipped grin at the thought and took a deep intake of air into his lungs. He sensed movement across him, as his butler looked over at him at the sound, cocking his head in curiosity.

"And what is it that has you in such deep ruminations, young master?" Looking at his butler's smooth face, with its undeniably handsome features and his glowing, oddly reddish eyes, the thought came to him of exactly what finding the true culprit and achieving his goal would mean... A small spark of fear filled his heart, but was quickly extinguished by the thought that this was nothing more than what he had known would eventually happen all this time, and what he had willingly agreed to at the very beginning. No; he did not fear death; that was not it. After his tribulations during that time so long ago, when he was just an innocent, happy, trusting child, the world had become a much darker place, filled with nightmares and death and painful memories that haunted him to this day. A world in which he didn't particularly care to live in overall, however much enjoyment he managed to eke out of it here and there. The price he would pay for achieving his goal was well worth it, he felt. So, what was it, then?

Suddenly a heavy weight settled on his shoulders at a thought that hadn't really registered with him before. He looked up at his butler sitting across from him. "Sebastian, if we find Baker, and it turns out that he leads us directly to my parents' murderers..." He trailed off. He didn't want to even finish the sentence. "Well, I just realized... This could be one of the last few days we spend together." He found he couldn't say more, say what was really in his heart.

He didn't want to say goodbye to the demon. The realization surprised him. He supposed it was only natural. They had spent more than five years together in close company, through good times and bad. This wasn't something that he felt able to express to the demon, however, feeling just a little too embarrassed by his sentimentality and weakness. To his surprise, the demon said the words that he was unable to say himself.

"I will miss you."

Ciel was shocked; he couldn't believe his butler had actually spoken the words. But they rang in his ears, and echoed in his head still, as evidence.

"Does this surprise you so much, young master?" the demon asked, a slightly amused smile curling his lip. Ciel could only continue to look at him, unable to find any words with which to reply. "I have enjoyed your company these past few years, as well as serving you as your butler. I will miss knowing you in your physical presence. Of course, this will be more than made up for by the pleasure of knowing the true flavors of your soul." He chuckled. "But we shall see what comes to pass with this latest development. We aren't there yet."

Ciel found himself in a state of bemusement, as he wondered at his butler's words. He realized there was a lot about the demon that he didn't know, even after all this time; things which he had simply never thought to ask.

He wondered now what the demon would do after their contract ended, whenever that happened to be. He wondered what it would feel like when he took his soul, if it would hurt. He wasn't afraid of pain, even if it was something he would rather avoid. Even so, he found himself surprisingly disconcerted by the idea. He had thought that he had had plenty of time to get used to the idea that one day Sebastian would take, and devour his soul, whatever that meant, exactly. Thinking about it, he realized he had no idea at all what it actually involved, and curiosity suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Sebastian, just what exactly is… does it mean to… to eat…" Damn. He didn't realize it would be this hard to put the question in words. "To eat a soul. Can you explain it to me? What exactly is a soul, anyway? I have never thought to ask these things before, and I find myself wanting to know."

"Dear me, young master. You would really like to know, eh?" Sebastian grinned at him with amusement. "Well, where should I start? Let's see. A soul… A soul is a person's complete essence, the entirety of their being, of their life's experiences, from the moment they are born. All their hopes and dreams, their desires and passions, their personality and memories. And not only that, but also all their subconscious thoughts and sensations, all the things they could see and hear but that they themselves were never privileged to be really aware of, to really see with any true understanding. We demons are able to comprehend much from what we can sense from the smallest of objects or sounds. All this, wrapped up in one glowing, splendid bundle of energy that flows through the blood, which I can only describe as being a force that emanates from all life, and which demons need to survive. Of course, souls are not the only way to derive that energy, but they are the most enjoyable. Consuming a soul is like reading, no, drowning yourself in the most incredible novel ever written, which I am sure you can relate to, young master, being such an avid consumer of novels yourself." He grinned again at Ciel, and Ciel knew he was referring to the books by that author he loved so much, a certain Arthur Doyle, whom he had even had the pleasure of meeting once. Yes, he could understand the enjoyment in that, certainly. Sebastian continued.

"As to what is meant exactly by a soul's energy, well, that is a bit harder to explain. A soul's life force is a very esoteric, highly abstract thing that you humans just don't have the ability to comprehend yet, not so much because of your limited intelligence, or a lack of ability to adequately explain it to you, but simply because you lack the reference points needed to comprehend it. It would be like trying to explain color to a blind person.

"Of course, there are some members of our race that have diverged from this path, that shun such pleasures... But the majority of the Meerlia feed off of that energy, craving such 'novel experiences,' if you will-the things that you humans make us feel, such passions, such yearnings, such a desperate urge to live, to strive. A demon's years are long, and the need to fill them with distraction and entertainment is something which we crave even as the subsistence upon which we survive."

"Just how old are you?" Ciel blurted out, and immediately wondered if this was something he actually wanted to know. Sebastian smiled at him, one sharp incisor showing in the corner of his grin.

"Ah, I am very old, very old indeed, young master; at least, I am sure it would seem so to you; many thousands of your earth years old. More than seventeen thousand, in fact." Ciel's eyebrows raised in shock. Seventeen... thousand… years old…

"Actually, that's not even that old, for my race. I am still considered relatively young on the whole, for a demon," Sebastian added. "The oldest demon, it is rumored, is more than one hundred thousand years old; but I think it might actually be just a myth. I have never met him, in any case."

Ciel was determined not to be cowed by his all too forthcoming knowledge, and continued, undaunted with his questions.

"And just what does it mean… what is involved, I should say, in the process of…" Ciel found he was unable to find the words to express his question. It was all just so…

"You mean, when I eat your soul, young master?" Ciel couldn't believe he had even said the words, like that; they just seemed so… vulgar. But he nodded, in agreement.

"Ah, well…" Here, the demon paused, and seemed to be gazing off into a place far away from their little enclosure inside the compartment. "Ah, yes. To eat a soul… Well, if you must know the true nature of that act, then I will tell you. It is a most sensual thing, rather like the most intense sexual experience, but much more so, as it is to take in that person's very being; their essence; their nature. Every aspect of them. It is the ultimate act of merging with another, of becoming one with them; but much more intense than any act of purely physical intercourse."

Ciel felt himself grow warm at the demon's words, a rush of heat flooding his body and concentrating in a certain region below. He felt his face flush, as well. Damn the demon, saying such things. He didn't want to think about that, much less have this reaction to it. And yet… He couldn't help feeling a certain level of… intrigue… at the thought. So, that's what it would be like for the demon, for Sebastian to take his soul. He shivered. But not, he knew, with fear. His eyes opened wide as he stared at his butler. Then he laughed out loud. "Well, then. Well, well, well." He chuckled again. Why should he be embarrassed? If that was how it was for the demon, so be it. "How nice for you," he said with a sly smile. He couldn't resist teasing him a little. And he couldn't help feeling a bit curious about it, too; about how it might feel… Well, he would find out in time, without a doubt, he knew. Sebastian looked back at him with a satisfied grin, no doubt for having embarrassed Ciel so roundly and feeling proud of it.

Ciel leaned back in his seat after a few minutes of looking at the scenery going by, and closed his eyes. Weariness overtook him, having had insufficient sleep the night before, and his eyes grew heavy, the struggle to keep them open becoming harder and harder.

"Master, wake up! We'll be arriving soon." Ciel heard someone saying, and felt his body being softly jostled by a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, wondering where he was. A loud thump startled him, and at the same time the world around him lurched; ah yes. Train; they were on a train. He turned his head away from the somewhat prickly pillow it was resting on, only to find to his utmost discomfiture that the pillow was his butler's shoulder. Moreover, to his even greater horror, said black wool-clothed shoulder now sported a small dark patch of drool stain from his mouth where he had slept against it. Jerking up and looking away, he responded furiously.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?"

"Master, I do apologize, but I had no choice, seeing you start to fall over sideways as you fell into sleep, as you would have toppled right over onto the floor had I not quickly caught you. I then felt it my duty to act as a support to you while you slept. I am not too sure how comfortable a pillow my shoulder made for you. However, as evinced by your, ah..." Here he glanced down at the telltale spot. "…total ease of slumber, it must not have been too inadequate." He smiled at Ciel. Ciel glared back, and didn't deign to even answer him. Served him right, he decided, for being so impertinent.

A cab was easily procured from the station, and within half an hour the two had arrived at the Stevenson Tavern on Upper High Street, having directed the driver to let them off at a pub nearest to that street. It would be easiest, they decided, to query about the exact house number and address of Baker by asking the owner of a nearby establishment such as this. Sebastian left Ciel sitting on a bench outside with their satchel, while he went in to do the questioning. Within a few minutes he had come back out, and presented Ciel with the news.

"Master, I am very sorry to have to inform you, but it seems our Monsieur Augustine has had one last prank to play upon us. Regrettably, there is no person by the name of Thomas Baker anywhere on Upper High Street, nor indeed anywhere in the near vicinity, the tavern owner has assured me." Utter dejection swept through Ciel at this news, feeling like a physical blow.

"And unfortunately, my young master," Sebastian continued, "we do not have the benefit of being able to go back and interrogate Augustine further, his current state of existence being somewhat of a barrier to this." Ciel seethed at his butler's insolence but held his tongue, as what he spoke was only the truth, and the consequence of his own rash actions.

So that was it; all hope that he would finally achieve his objective: dashed; shattered beyond redemption. He felt like sinking to the ground and just pounding his fists into it in frustration.

"Gah!" he exclaimed helplessly through clenched teeth. "Sebastian, I'm going for a walk. Stay here." He just needed to get away; away from it all. From his hopes, his fears, from his salvation and his doom. He walked off aimlessly after crossing the road, scrambling down an embankment, over the blanket of still slightly snow-frosted damp ground and leaves. Skidding a little to the bottom, he continued down the slope until he came to some trees, which then thinned out onto a wide field, almost perfectly smooth and flat, a glistening expanse of white that stretched away before him in the fading twilight, until it reached another line of trees in the far distance.

Striding out, he stalked across the snow-coated ground, wanting to just put distance between himself and the rest of the world. He didn't get far.

Twenty or so yards out he suddenly heard the oddest sound, like a crackling, creaking noise, which soon became amplified into one after another loud, sharp cracks. The land under his feet became unstable, and he started to lose his footing as it suddenly began to break apart and splinter under him. His heart gave a large thump and panic filled his chest as he realized that this was no ordinary field... Just as he was beginning to turn back, a large shard of ice jutted up through the snow below his feet and he lost his balance, swaying and tumbling over into the frigid waters of the hidden pond below him.

Splash! Coldness assailed him as he fell backwards into the freezing water. He flailed helplessly to try to grasp the edge of the pond's frozen surface, but the pieces of thin, snow-covered ice just splintered and fragmented off whenever he gripped them. He tread water as best he could as he continued to struggle to get a purchase on the crumbling surface remaining around him, failing however to keep his head from repeatedly going under. Gasping and spluttering while desperately attempting to grasp the ice's edge between sinking and resurfacing, he attempted at the same time to yell out the best he could.

"Sebastian! Help! Sebaaaas..." His last cry was drowned out by the water as he sunk once more, even further this time, his legs growing numb and failing him, feeling like blocks of ice now. He tried to rise up above the water once more, but found a wall of ice this time over his head. His hands came up to beat and flail uselessly at it, as he whipped his head back and forth trying to find where he had fallen through. He heart was racing, and his lungs were bursting with the need to take in air, as his limbs finally gave out and he sank into the icy depths.


	3. Chapter Three Shattered

Death Watch

Chapter Three

Shattered

Darkness. Darkness spread, grasping him, enveloping him, suffusing into him. Icy fingers crept, caressing, embracing, numbing him. Numbing him to the world, to pain, to hope. He sank then willingly, gladly, to oblivion. His lungs tried to rebel, finally gasping at last, knowing it was futile and fatal, but unable to resist. Stinging, burning coldness filled his lungs as naught but frigid water was inexorably sucked in.

Pain. Excruciating pain stabbed at him, wrung and twisted at him. And then...

Arms. Strong arms had him, were wrapped around him. Lifting him up, soaring, surging through the watery grave that reluctantly relinquished its grip on him.

Breaking the surface, they left the water to touch down on the snowy surface of the lake next to the gaping, jagged hole in which dark waters now lapped and splashed onto the border. Ciel looked up at his butler's face, now only dimly illuminated by the deep twilight, as coruscating crimson eyes gazed back into his. A sound like a rifle blast split the night, echoing through the land, as the force of their impact unexpectedly resulted in the entire surface immediately splintering and then shattering like so much fragile glass dropped from a height, the pieces then slowly sinking into the small lake.

Ciel felt the demon leap back up, his arms tightly around him as he soared through the air, to land on the shore by the trees where he then gently lowered him to the ground. As soon as he did, Ciel fell to his knees and began coughing and sputtering up large chunks of foul tasting pond water, which then made him vomit, which then made him cough some more…

Ughh! Ciel thought. Why didn't I just die when I was down there? It would have been better than this... He felt his back being gently patted and stroked. Was... that... Sebastian? He was surprised by the gesture. He looked up at his servant, into his wide, covertly glowing eyes. He couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

"Young master... Are you... alright?" There was no mistaking it; that was concern in his voice, Ciel realized. It surprised him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered wearily.

His butler's eyes closed, and he stayed there, breathing deeply, his head bowed. Opening his eyes and raising his head then, he looked at Ciel with a smile of half delight, half annoyance. "I am glad to hear it, young master."

Ciel just shook his head, and went back about the business of coughing and writhing in pain as his chest felt like it was being constricted by one of Snake's larger cold blooded friends with every breath he took.

"Aah! Aah!" he wheezed. "Gah!"

"Calm your breath, master!" Sebastian commanded him tenderly but sternly. "Breathe in slowly and steadily." Ciel attempted to do as he bid, and after many minutes felt the pressure from his chest ease a little.

"Yes. Yes, that's it," he heard Sebastian say as he was finally breathing normally once more. "Let's get you home now, young master. We need to warm you up as soon as possible," he said, as two sturdy arms wound around his chest and under his knees. "We must make all due haste. I cannot allow you to get sick after this; so, if you don't mind, I will carry you once more. With your permission?"

Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around his butler's neck in wordless response, and leaned his head against his shoulder. That was all the answer the demon needed. The next thing he knew, they were flying through the air, rapidly covering ground as they headed for the mansion, great leap after great leap, bounding across the land.

The evening's shadows had deepened, the moon's full light shining bright by the time they reached the mansion. Ciel's chest still felt tight and painful and his head was swimming when they began ascending the stairs to his room. Upon entering his chambers, Sebastian set him down onto his feet, and Ciel swayed where he stood a little, but managed to keep his balance. His whole body now felt like one giant block of ice, but somehow he didn't have the energy to even shiver. Sebastian eyed him for a moment, his brows knit a little with worry. Trying to act normal, Ciel sat on the edge of the bed to allow Sebastian to obediently remove his shoes as was his customary duty still.

"I will begin drawing your bath, master, as well as briefly excuse myself to change my own clothing. It will only take a minute." He then went to Ciel's wardrobe and retrieved a long, thick robe for him, placing it on the bed before proceeding to the adjoining bathing room. Ciel heard the sound of water running and the opening of cabinets and clinking of bottles as soaps were fetched and towels were gathered, and then the sound of the door closing as Sebastian left. He supposed he should start disrobing, and began slowly trying to unbutton his coat, but the material was still wet, and the buttons stubbornly refused to budge no matter how he tried to work at them. Was he such a helpless child that he couldn't even unbutton his own coat now, he chastised himself? He had been working hard this past year at trying to act more like an adult, ordering Sebastian not only to stop carrying him whenever possible, but also to stop doing all his dressing and undressing, and to stop bathing him. Well, that last was partly due, in fact, to his having matured in certain other areas, which had led to a little embarrassment on his part whenever he bathed him. Sebastian had assured him it was only normal, and had even made an appointment for his private doctor to come and have a little talk with him about such matters (which had frankly been thoroughly mortifying, but had clarified a number of things that he had wondered about, he admitted to himself).

He shook himself from these thoughts at the realization that Sebastian was now unbuttoning his coat for him, one deft maneuvering of his fingers after another, seemingly with the ease of simply lightly running his fingers over them. When had his butler even returned, he wondered, startled? But he acquiesced to his helping him remove his coat and then jacket as the room was now swaying slightly all around him, and he was forced to put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder when he had progressed to taking off his shoes. Looking up at Ciel, his butler's eyes silently asked him if he needed help with the remainder of his clothing. Ciel gazed back at him, and tried to shake his head, but the room immediately jolted back and forth so violently he thought he was going to be tossed to the floor, and he clutched at Sebastian's neck in desperation.

"Master... What is it?" he heard his servant say. But everything had gone dark, as his eyes were closed, and he was loath to open them. "Ciel, are you feeling alright?" he asked. He was momentarily taken aback by his butler's use of his given name, but this soon faded away as everything seemed to have drifted out, too far to fathom the meaning of, and he just shook his head, disoriented.

"No; no, I am fine," he replied stubbornly. "I am just...a little weary."

"Master, pardon me, but would you give me permission to assist you in bathing just this once? I fear you are too exhausted and perhaps beginning to be too ill to do so yourself, and it is imperative that we get you warmed and cleaned up as soon as possible, or else you will most assuredly become sick."

Ciel couldn't find any reasonable objections to this request, and simply nodded his head. "Yes, that's fine, Sebastian. Just this once..."

Reaching around his head, Sebastian's hand came to the string of his eye patch, gently pulling on it to untie it and then releasing it from his head with a sweep of his other hand. He then felt his belt being unbuckled and his trousers slid down, and then his socks and garters being removed as he sat on the bench, all as if in a daze. He wondered if he was just tired or if he really was starting to come down sick. His neck tie was loosened and freed, and then lastly his shirt was swiftly unbuttoned, arms pulled out, and then that, too, was off. Now standing completely naked in front of Sebastian, Ciel felt a momentary surge of modesty, but this was quickly forgotten when he was hit by a violent bout of shivering from the cold air upon his now fully exposed body. Sebastian stood back up, and after draping the heavy robe around Ciel's shoulders, strode to the bathing room, only glancing back once at Ciel to see if he was following, which he then began to do, after pulling the robe tightly around himself. He made it to the tub, shrugging off the robe to let it fall on the floor and, with just a little difficulty, clambered up the little step stool. Lifting himself over the side of the basin, he then slowly lowered himself into the warm, sudsy water.

"Aaah," he sighed, as the luscious warmth enveloped his body and lulled his mind.

He sensed the tall form of his butler shadowing him, and looked up. Sebastian had the scrubbing cloth in his hand, hovering over his body, his face wearing a questioning look. Ciel sighed again. He needed to get clean, to scour that filthy pond scum off him. He could feel it still clinging to him, like ants running over his body... But his hand wouldn't even come up to grasp the cloth when he bid it; he was just so tired... Maybe just this once he would...

He nodded as way of command. His butler's eyes widened a little in surprise, but then his features eased into a smile as he commenced running the cloth down his neck, and along his shoulders in obedience. Ah, it felt so good to be pampered like this again, Ciel sighed to himself, as much as he hated to admit it. Just this once...

He then gave in to simply enjoying the sensation of the cloth being drawn gently down his chest, under his arms and down his back, around his waist, and then past it to his groin... When Sebastian reached that area, Ciel perked up a little in consciousness, fearing what his reaction would be, whether it would be that which it had been the last few times he had been bathed by him, over a year ago now, which had been the catalyst for his having decided to bathe himself from then on, and for Sebastian to have seen fit to provide him with that little education session... And yes, as he expected, other things did indeed start to perk up...

Damn it! He knew he shouldn't feel self-conscious about it, though; the doctor had explained to him that it was all normal, just the body's natural reaction to stimulation. It wasn't something he could control, so he shouldn't be embarrassed by it. His mind spun, and he was feeling alternately flushed then chilled, even submerged in the hot bath water as he was, as the still-gloved hand of his butler moved up and down his length, now hardened and sensitized, running the cloth up around the head of his shaft, and over and under his foreskin, thoroughly cleansing it, as conscientiously efficient as a butler only should be.

He began to breathe harder as the pleasure increased and surged through his whole body. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the tub, and unconsciously began tilting his hips forward slightly with every downward stroke of the cloth.

He wanted to tell Sebastian not to stop; to keep doing that. He wanted, needed it to keep going, to get to that point, to completion. He didn't care about the propriety of it, although he knew he should. He hadn't done such for himself in days now, and this felt even better than when he did...

The ministrations stopped. He opened his eyes. Sebastian had stayed his hand just over his still throbbing member, now slightly reddened from the stimulation. Slowly, the demon brought his head up; one brow rose as red eyes gleamed into his blue ones.

Complete and utter embarrassment set in. His face felt ablaze with flushing, and he looked down, then away towards the wall. He couldn't look the demon in the eye. Then to both his disappointment and relief, he felt the cloth immediately begin running down his thighs now, and then his calves. His feet were brought upwards one by one, and the cloth pressed over his arches and wound in and around each toe. This felt almost as good as what he had been doing before. To be catered to like this, administered to, with caring gentleness... He hadn't realized how much he had missed it, this past year. He sighed. Despite the warmth of the bath, however, he shivered once again, and his head felt heavy and light at the same time.

Hair lathered and rinsed, body toweled dry, Ciel sat on the side of his bed dressed in his night shirt as Sebastian removed his slippers. He shivered violently, despite the roaring fire in the hearth that had been going for over an hour now.

"Se… Sebastian, why is it s... s... still so cold in here?" he asked. The demon looked at him quizzically. "Master, it is quite warm, actually." His hand came up to Ciel's cheek, then forehead. Concern drew over his features. "You are fevered, my lord." Ciel shivered again. A fever? Then why was he so chilled, he wondered? He shook his head. This turned out to be a mistake, as it caused the entire room to spin and wobble, and make him lean over sideways to catch himself on the side of his bed. Crawling into it then as Sebastian pulled the coverlet down, he barely made it to his pillow before collapsing, as another bout of intense shivering gripped him.

Sebastian pulled the coverlet back up and over him, tucking him in close. "Sleep well, young master," he heard him say. "Hopefully you will be feeling better in the morning. If not, we will call for the doctor. If there is anything else you need..." Ciel's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked up at his butler. Another violent attack of shuddering racked his body. So cold... Why was it so cold? He pulled the blankets closer around him, but to no avail. He needed warmth. He thought of the night before, and how Sebastian had lent his very body as a means of heat when he needed it... The thought filled him with longing... He found his hand had come up of its own accord to grasp at the butler's arm sleeve.

"Sebastian," he muttered weakly. "Don't le... leave me," Ciel said between chattering teeth. "Stay with me, and ke…ke-keep me… warm."

"Master?" The demon's face was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Stay here, next to me. I need you... to keep... me warm." His voice wavered and faded out with a soft breath. He couldn't think... "Ke... keep me..." Everything was so jumbled and spinning in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shivered as another wave of icy coldness swept over him. "Please..."

The demon hesitated, and merely stood there, apparently at a standstill of what to do.

"Sebastian, this… this is… an order," Ciel said petulantly. The demon's brow rose, and he smirked.

"Very well, young master." He sat down on the other side of the bed and took off his shoes, and then pulled down the comforter to crawl in next to him. Ciel immediately felt the demon's warmth radiate into him. Turning to face his butler, Ciel saw that he was looking at him in the most curious way. Probably thinking he had gone off his rocker, he figured, and was no doubt trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Well, too bad, he thought. He was just so fucking freezing, he swore to himself without caring. He needed warmth, and the demon was just a convenient way for him to have it. So let him think what he will, he concluded to himself, and turning back around, shuffled his body even closer to the demon's, who then obligingly turned on his side to Ciel's gratification. Reaching up and back with one hand, he pawed around until he felt the cloth of his butler's arm and grabbing it, tugged on it, pulling further to indicate that he wanted it to rest over him. The demon complied, and Ciel then nestled himself snugly once more into the curve of his butler's body. He then sighed with relief, as a glorious warmth finally suffused his shivering body, and he slowly relaxed into the comfort and security that enveloped him.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Sebastian's POV):

Sebastian gazed down at the pitiful creature nestled against his chest, still trembling in bouts here and then. He felt the boy's warmth flowing back into his equally heated body, and frowned a little when another violent quake racked the boy's small frame. He was definitely ill with something, that much was obvious, along with being feverish. He sincerely hoped whatever it was would be ameliorated come morning. His concern surprised him. But of course, it was not only his contracted duty to protect the boy, but keeping him alive was necessary if he was to ever reach his goal of revenge and thus fulfill the contract and allow him to finally have his meal. It would be a lie however to say he didn't thoroughly enjoy his time with boy while he lived.

He pulled the watch out from his jacket pocket easily and smoothly as only he could do without disturbing the boy in the smallest amount. The thin rays of moonlight that peeked from the edges of the curtains caught the gleam of the now polished pure gold, and glinted in the spidery etchings of the crest as it dangled, rotating slowly from its chain, held up before him. He gazed at the primitive but beautiful object, a work by these humans of some complexity for their time, he conceded. It touched his cold, demon heart (or at least, the analog of what passed for one in his present form), that the boy had seen fit to appoint him ownership of something which he no doubt held in high esteem.

He thought back to their conversation of rare candor during the train ride back. Yes; he would miss him. It was true. He remembered the absolute terror that had filled him when he had first come to the scene at the lake and realized Ciel had fallen in, and could possibly have already drowned. Foolish, rash, idiotic child to have wandered off like that, demanding he stay behind; and then to walk right out onto a frozen lake when it was barely winter and the ice was surely thin. Well, he gentled his fury, he had probably not known; such things as these were not as obvious to humans, with their dim senses, as they were to demons. The Meerlia naturally had greater abilities and powers of perception than humans, being hundreds of thousands of years more advanced than them after all, and possessing superior natures and intellects. Not that this in any way lessened his affection for the chosen objects of sacrifice to his appetite. He cared about his quarry, was amused and sometimes quite taken with them occasionally; but of course, that was what made them all the more enjoyable when the time came to have his feast.

Ciel stirred suddenly, and shifted around a little, his backside grinding slightly into Sebastian's pelvic region as he tucked the watch back in his pocket. Sparks of pleasure shot up the demon's body, making him gasp, silently although not without difficulty. Damn, this human body of his; well, more than human, with its hyper sensitive reactions, and damn the boy for being so incredibly desirable. His predicament grew along with other things as the boy wiggled about some more, finding the most comfortable position against hard torso and metallic buttons. Sebastian hadn't bothered to take off his vest or even his jacket before climbing into bed with him. The removal of his shoes was more than sufficient, he felt, and he was glad that he hadn't. It was hard enough as it was; he didn't wanted to be tempted any more than he had to be. Not that he would ever actually engage in such sordid and inadvisable relations with the boy, however much he would greatly enjoy doing so, as that would be going against his butler aesthetic. There wasn't much he held in reverence, as sacred to his kind; but keeping true to his principals was one of them.

It wasn't something he was used to, however, not being able to fornicate with his contractor as he had been able to do with most of his previous ones. It was one of the perks he had always enjoyed about the otherwise tedious and time consuming task of cultivating the souls he managed to procure. But the nature of this particular contract precluded the likelihood of that ever becoming a reality. It didn't help that this was one of the lengthiest contracts he'd had to endure, and that he was therefore so very, very hungry. And not only that, but this was an unusually enticing creature, with his most high quality, savory soul. It would be so tempting to assuage his hunger with just a taste of the soul's flavor which could be sensed from its physical form, if only dimly. Normally, his very proximity was delight enough to ease his longings, but it was getting harder every day.

Three more tortuous hours went by, as the boy tossed and turned, alternately kicking out and away from him, and then delving back into the comforting nook of his butler's warmth. Sebastian endured it, and continued to abide through the half the night. Until it became just too much, even for him. At least, too much not to at least try to break free from it. Gently, he prodded his master's form, softly shaking his shoulder to wake him. The boy had been sleeping much sounder actually for the past hour, and putting the back of his hand to his head, Sebastian could tell his fever had finally broken. An unexpected relief washed over him, and then the boy murmured and his eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened. Cobalt-blue left eye and contract-laced, violet-hued right gazed up at him sleepily, and then opened wide. Sebastian spoke soothingly.

"Master, I should be getting back to my quarters. I have duties to see to; preparations to make, before the start of the day."

"Uhhgnn..." Ciel replied groggily. "Wha?" Sebastian could tell he wasn't quite fully awake, and perhaps still a little feverish. But he persisted.

"If it's alright with you, my lord?" When no answer came forthwith, he continued. "With your permission, then?" The boy just nodded his head, no doubt without any real comprehension of what was transpiring, but Sebastian allowed himself to take this as an affirmative, and slowly extricated himself from the boy leaning against him. His support removed, the small form fell softly onto his back and then proceeded to roll over and curl up into a tight little ball. Silently and gracefully dropping off the bed, the demon tucked the coverlet snugly around him the best he could, and then made his escape, crossing the room to open and shut the door without even a click. He then made his way back to his own quarters finally, with a deep sigh of relief.

Upon reaching his room, he decided to stretch out on his own bed for a bit, and enjoy the feel of being unfettered, unassaulted by the closeness of the object of his temptation. Unfortunately, this resulted in the opposite effect, as his mind instantly began recalling with precise detail every single moment of said prior situation's temptation that he had just endured for more than half the night.

He lay back, and squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. He would eagerly engage in carnal pleasures with the boy, if he could. He imagined how tight he would be around his dick, as he thrust into that sweet little ass; imagined pumping his shaft, wet and slickened, in between those soft, plump cheeks. His cock got full and hard as he thought this, soon straining his trousers and begging for attention.

Surrendering to his body's need, he brought out his member as he continued thinking about the boy, and started stroking himself slowly, then faster as he tightened his hand around his shaft and jerked himself furiously, his eyes half lidded. His mouth opened in little pants as he huffed out his pleasure, gasping finally as he neared then achieved completion, his orgasm rocking his body and spurting his fluid out and all over his hand and thighs. Damn. Now he would need to go clean himself up once more, he thought with vexation as he rose.

Standing under the intensely hot spray of the shower, pouring cleansing rivulets down his body, he gathered up his strength to face another day with his relentless charge. It was not easy, not easy at all having to act as a human butler to this boy. It was quite the challenge; but a challenge that he enjoyed, nonetheless. He couldn't say he was markedly sad that the finding of the watch had not led to the finding of the murderers, at least as of yet, he thought to himself, a bit bemused with himself for thinking so, and then smiled. Of course, it was a simple fact that the greater the hunger, the more satisfying the meal. And this meal promised to be an exceptionally delightful one.


	4. Chapter Four Missing

Death Watch

Chapter Four

Missing

The sound of the tea trolley being wheeled in the next day and the heavy brocade curtains being drawn open woke Ciel, the bright early morning light making him groan and turn away in response, pulling the blanket up over his head. With a gentle tug, the coverlet was slowly drawn back, until his head was once again exposed, the light making him squeeze his eyes almost shut tight. Reaching out, his butler ran a hand over his hair, playful mussing it up to Ciel's annoyance, before putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." He opened his eyes, and looked up at Sebastian's smiling face.

Indignantly swatting the demon's hand away, Ciel then suddenly fully recalled the events of the night before, and felt his face go red.

"Forgive me, my lord, I just wanted to ascertain whether or not your fever had broken." He smiled at Ciel with poorly-feigned innocence. "You did seem to be on the mend however, when I finally was given permission to leave your side last night. This is getting to be quite the habit, if I may so remark."

Ciel glowered at him with as much indignation as he could manage. "You may not." Sebastian's eyebrows rose, and Ciel could see he was trying to control the side of his mouth from twitching.

Ciel continued, thoroughly aggravated now. "And I assure you it won't be happening ever again, you cheeky bastard. I was in a... vulnerable state. I don't even clearly remember much after falling in the pond. I would, however," here he stopped and gave Sebastian a most serious, condescending look which then softened slightly, "like to formally thank you for saving my life. Even if doing so was just for you to have the pleasure of eventually taking it in the end." Sebastian smiled at him.

"Only too true, my little lord. Only too true."

The demon bowed, and left the room then, wheeling the tea cart back out and closing the door behind him. Ciel continued to sit on his bed. He didn't feel like getting dressed just yet. It was a task that he still had trouble with, and that invariably resulted in Sebastian having to sort him out afterwards, correcting all the little things he still wasn't proficient at yet. Like fastening buttons correctly, he thought with chagrin. He was determined to do as much as he could himself, however. Even though it was his right as a noble to have his servant do such for him his whole life if he so desired, the fact that he still needed his butler to help him dress was just a little embarrassing.

Not as embarrassing as last night's little fiasco, though, he remembered with mortification, thinking about the bath, and how he… He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and another strange jolt go through him to land in the pit of his stomach. Uhhrrg! He thought. He would just be resolute in his determination to bathe himself from now on, and not let himself be swayed by temptation ever again. Unavoidably, the thought of how incredibly pleasurable it was to have the demon do such for him filled his thoughts once more. His eyes closed and he sighed in frustration as his body reacted in the same way as it had last night, just thinking about it. His hand strayed down to his stomach and then lower, rubbing slightly at the area that was causing him such mental discomfort right now. Of course, that didn't help, and he soon found himself dipping his hand beneath his night shirt to grasp and pull on his now fully hardened member. Why did he have to feel this way, he seethed? What was wrong with him?

It was the demon's fault, he told himself. Those eyes; those goddamn demon eyes; glowing burnt umber orbs, topped by those excessively long, thick lashes that mesmerized, confused, drew him in. They just… did something to him, something he would rather not dwell on or ever fully analyze. But he couldn't deny that his butler was, well, for lack of a better word, pretty. Beautiful, almost. He had always known that he harbored a strange, deeply buried fascination for him, but it was the demon's fault for looking… how had his aunt once put it? Indecently lecherous, or something like that. Ha, he chuckled to himself. Yes, something like that.

He didn't want to think about the demon though; he refused to. It wasn't like he didn't have other people, girls, that he could think of, instead. His fiancé, for one: his beautiful sixteen year old cousin, Elizabeth. She had grown by now into quite the shapely young woman, he was the first to admit, and thoughts of her were usually sufficient to induce the feelings he needed to achieve satisfaction at times like this. With her long, beautiful golden curls, and those bright green eyes, and that newly buxom form… Yes, that was enough. His movements got more vigorous with these images in his mind, along with any other thoughts he could conjure of women's bodies that he had seen glimpses of. He continued his efforts, trying valiantly to maintain his focus on his preferred objects of desire, but soon his mind began to wander to thoughts of what had induced this state in the first place. A cloth running up and down his body, surrounded by luxurious warmth, running up and over his member, gliding up and down… The demon's eyes looking into his… gleaming rubies, staring into his very soul it seemed, making him feel warm, and his heart rate speed up. He let out a series of continuous small pants as his hand sped up in tune with his heartbeat, tugging, squeezing, stroking, until finally his seed spilled out with a rapturous relief, coating his hand and belly as he fell backwards onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow, his body and breathing slowly easing back into tranquility.

He was lucky no one had walked in on him, he thought belatedly, even though the only one that might have possibly done so without his express permission was his butler… Gah! That thought filled him with horror, and self-reprehension now for what he had just done. Stupid, stupid, he scolded himself. He was such an idiot sometimes. That all too frequent feeling of doubt gnawed at him once more, that accusatory voice that told him he was unworthy, a sinner, and that he had no business earning all the accolades and rewards he reaped in his life, much less even being here at all. He lay there, his eyes closed tight, until the feeling went away after many minutes, and then slowly and methodically unfolded himself off the bed and went about the task of cleaning himself up and then attempting to dress himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baldroy, have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel stood with his hands on his hips in the entrance to the mansion's galley kitchen after impatiently slamming open the door.

Now early April, it had been more than three months since the finding of the watch and there were still no more leads or clues concerning it. Ciel was starting to give up hope of it ever being anything of use in his personal mission. After having solved the crime of the theft of the Colett, he had had nothing to do but take care of occasional Funtom company business, as advised and suggested by Sebastian, and other than that, just be lazy and enjoy the new spring weather that was slowly waking up the land. Picnics by the sea, trips to the Lakes, and long horseback rides into the countryside became the norm for them-in between lessons, of course. Sebastian was the relentless tutor as ever, filling Ciel's head with as much knowledge and skills as he could manage. He seemed to derive great enjoyment out of it, for some reason. Ciel figured it was just one more thing that was entertaining to the demon, something to ease the boredom of his long life, in between waiting to enjoying the ultimate show when he took his fill of his soul.

Today, however, luncheon came and went, with no butler in sight to wait on him and prepare his meal. This had never happened in all his time serving him, and thus Ciel was understandably a bit concerned. It was highly aggravating and disgraceful for him to have to call upon the maid, Meyrin, to have the cook prepare something for him to eat and then to serve it to him. By four o'clock in the afternoon, his ire had been roused to the boiling point at Sebastian's continued absence. He was sure the butler was alright; he was not in the least worried about him. The demon could take care of himself; it was just annoying and inconsiderate of him to have tarried doing who knows what, and not to have at least sent word as to his delay.

"No, sir," the cook replied, whipping his hand up to his forehead in a salute, still holding the knife he had been peeling carrots with. "At least, not since this morning, anyways," he added, his brows knitting a bit apprehensively. Of course, Ciel knew it was highly unorthodox for the lord of the manor to come down to these parts of the mansion, and even more so for him to question his other servants as to whereabouts of the butler who was normally always at his side, ready to serve him at his every beck and call. Ciel shrugged. It was an unusual circumstance, so it demanded unusual actions.

"Well, did he say anything about where he was going?" he demanded, more than irritated now. Baldroy ran his hand through his straw-blonde hair. "Naw. He just stormed out of here in a hurry, seemin' to be in a bit of a state this morning," he said. "Scoldin' me for not doin' what he specifically told me not to do…" He shook his head with a look of confusion, and then seemed to remember something else.

"Ah!" He slapped his hand to his forehead. "I did hear him say to Meyrin this morning that he was in need of some ingredient or other, I think. Some sort of spice, maybe?" He squinted and grimaced trying to remember what it was. "He needed to get some Rega... Regli... something. Regulium, maybe? Oh, bother! I can't remember! Apologies, master." He smiled sheepishly.

"No matter. That's quite helpful. Thank you, Bard. I will be back in a little while. I have an errand to do, myself, in town. Have Finny prepare a carriage for me."

"Very good, sir," Ciel heard him reply in the distance, already on his way back up the corridor. The fact that he didn't really have any errand of his own to do didn't bother him. He simply didn't feel it was necessary to have his servants know that he was worried about his butler having gone off somewhere without telling him where and why.

Ciel sat lost in thought as the carriage bumped and jostled along the dirt roads. He was actually a bit worried, as well as being greatly peeved for him to have run off like this without informing him. In the more than five years that he had served as his butler, this had never occurred. It was quite unprecedented; what _could_ be the cause of it, he wondered? He had noticed, lately, that Sebastian had seemed a trifle out of sorts, almost lost in thought at times. His eyes would often evade his own during their interactions, and would almost seem to lose focus as they stared off to some point slightly to the side of Ciel. And his demeanor was almost... a tad low spirited, maybe, he considered now. He hadn't thought to question him on the matter, as it hadn't warranted any major concern on his part. But now he wondered; could something be wrong? Ciel shook his head to disperse these thoughts. No doubt it was nothing but his own fancy imagining such things. His butler was probably out on a legitimate quest for some item or other that he felt was essential to Ciel's happiness, and would have a splendid dinner prepared and waiting for him when he returned, as per usual. He had the utmost confidence in his butler's total obedience and dedication to his well-being and contentment, as he had never given him any reason to fear otherwise.

The carriage arrived at the location he had specified, and he got out, telling Finny he would take a cab back home and to go back to the manor without him. Looking around as the carriage clattered away down the cobblestone street, he shivered a little in the late afternoon air. A mid-afternoon April day in London could be quite raw, when there was no sun and the grey skies threatened rain, which threat proved directly true, as a few drops began splattering down, landing as dark spots on the cobblestones of the avenue. Tugging his top hap tighter on his head, he walked quickly up to the shop ahead, a well know spice emporium, and grasping the door handle, pushed it open and went in. The warm air hit him with a wash of fragrant spices of such a heady array as made him fair dizzy for a moment. Going up to the counter, he asked the shop keep if he had seen the butler of the Phantomhive estate here today. He had not, the man informed by him with polite reverence with a hint, however, of condescending amusement. Thanking the man haughtily, he turned and immediately went out of the shop. The fresh air, although cold and wet with the rain whipping about now in the wind, was a welcome relief to his lungs, and he breathed deeply to clear them. Looking up the street, and then back down the other way, he shivered, and realized he was at a loss as of what to do next.

The rain was coming down a little more steadily now, and the cold air bit into his slight form. He was getting quite aggravated now, and more than impatient. It was probably just one of Sebastian's little "jokes," he told himself, that he liked to play on him sometimes to keep him on his toes, or more likely simply to amuse himself in his own twisted, demonic way. Well, he had had enough of this foolishness; lifting his patch off his right eye and baring his contract for all the world to see, he called out.

"Come, Sebastian!" He smirked maliciously, relishing the satisfaction of what he would do when he saw his butler appear before him, always seemingly like magic, at least by human standards, and the things he would say to him.

Seconds went by; this was longer than Sebastian usually took to heed his call. His smile left his face, to be replaced by a scowl. Now, this was simply unaccountable. He looked around, still expecting him to come walking up to him at any second. The street was empty of all but no-import passersby, pedestrians and passengers in carriages. He stepped back unconsciously a few paces, until he felt his back press up against the wall of the shop. His stomach began to twist into a small knot. Could... could something have actually happened to him? Could Sebastian, the almost omnipotent being that he seemed to be, possibly have met with some misfortune, or even calamity? The knot became a pit of fear in his stomach. No, no, he was sure he was alright. He was just being rash in his assumptions. He was sure there was a simple explanation to this, if he could only think of it. Perhaps he should call on some others for help, he thought. Hmm... From whom could he ask aid of, he wondered?

Eerie yellow eyes that almost glowed in the dark; long, flowing white hair; crazy dented top hat with its weirdly long tail... the image of Undertaker came to his mind. He shuddered at the thought; he might, indeed, be of use in this matter, but he sincerely did not wish to come face to face with that creepy Shinigami right now. Why, even Sebastian had reason to be wary of him... He stopped in his train of thought as his eyes opened wide. Could Undertaker have done something…? No, no, he couldn't even entertain that thought. That old incident and subsequent enmity between them had been long ago; and for all intents and purposes seemed to have been dropped and forgotten with the passing of time. They had even occasionally been to Undertaker's shop for help with a few cases since then, and all had seemed well enough.

As loathe as he was to do so, he reluctantly turned towards the direction he needed to go, and began walking, head down in the now steady rain.

As he walked, he wondered what he would say to him. "Hi there, Undertaker. My butler is missing! Have you seen him?" He slowed in his pace, and presently came to a standstill. He tried to shake himself of a deep foreboding, as his resolve in continuing onward wavered...

He thought he heard something, a scraping sound of boots along pavement. He looked around, and didn't see anything but the shop fronts of various stores of questionable repute. He had traveled so far as to reach a part of town that was of a not too upstanding sort; in fact, it was downright shady, especially in the darkening evening night, broken now only by a few scattered street lanterns, gleaming dully with their flickering yellow light. His eyes finally found the source of the noise, as he noticed a grimy old fellow having slumped down onto the top step of a flight of stairs that led down to a basement door of some exceedingly seedy shop of some sort; Ciel could not quite make out the name on the plaque outside the door below other than that it began with a "C." The man now gripped the railing of the stairs as his head lolled back against it, his long dark wisps of black hair plastered against his face in the rain that now came steadily down. Ciel's eyes opened wide with sudden recognition, as he cried out.

"Sebastian!"


	5. Chapter Five Only Drug

Death Watch

Chapter Five

Only Drug

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out again franticly as he rushed forward, having recognized the man for who he was. Equal parts of relief and fury filled him as he ran to him, his butler's arms now resting slackly at his sides, eyes closed in his tilted-back head. Opening abruptly at the sound of his name, he gazed up at Ciel with wonder and confusion. His mouth parted, as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Sebastian!" Ciel demanded, a little less angrily this time. What the hell was wrong with him? "What has happened? Are you hurt?" His butler cocked his head at that, and seemed to consider it.

"Hmmm..." he finally answered. His eyes looked away from Ciel, as he looked at something in the distance that only he could see. His deep but dulcet voice hummed out again. "Hmm. No, I think not. No, not… hurt." His gaze turned back and focused now suddenly on Ciel, as if really seeing him for the first time. He actually eked out an attempt at a smile, which came out lopsided and ended in a frown. "It is time to be getting home, young master," he said, as he tried valiantly to right himself and then slowly rise to his feet. He did not succeed, however, and was about to keel over and crash onto the pavement when Ciel's hands automatically shot out and caught him. He staggered under his butler's weight, much heavier than he could ever have guessed, as he had never had occasion before this to realize it. His knees started to give way as he struggled to keep upright, but he prevailed, and straightened up shakily to throw his butler's arm around his shoulder and have him lean against him.

Now feeling a little steadier, he asked, "Sebastian, what HAS happened to you? If you are not hurt, are you ill?" Could demons even get ill, he wondered?

Sebastian just chuckled at this. Ciel didn't see the humor. He had to get him home somehow, in any case. He took a step forward, and hoped Sebastian would start walking as well, but when he did, his butler's feet just dragged along the ground. Ciel felt his knees give way again as he faltered, this time losing the battle and collapsing to the pavement, his butler's body falling against him. He stayed there, trembling for a few moments, Sebastian's body draped almost lifelessly over him; a warm, heavy blanket of demonic weight.

Dammit! What was he going to do? He had to get him home. He was sure whatever ailed him, whatever illness he had obviously succumbed to would be easily cured by Sebastian himself, somehow, once he was home.

"Come along, Sebastian. Get up! We've got to get you home." He tried once more to rise, but it was almost impossible under the weight. "Come on now! No more fooling around! Let's get moving!" he barked impatiently.

"Young master," he mumbled into Ciel's ear, almost unintelligibly. "Young master, my young master," he murmured. "Pardon my unforgivable failure as a butler." His hot breath coursed through Ciel's body with an odd sensation. He brushed it off, and just huffed his annoyance. Grunting heavily, he once more stepped forward in an attempt to get his great lumbering oaf of a butler moving. To his surprise, Sebastian began to compliantly stagger alongside him, and they were at least finally making some progress forward. He was still persisting in mumbling into his ear with slurred words as they went, though.

"Young master, I am so sorry. It is inexcusable. We shall be late getting you home, and late in getting you supper. I haven't even begun preparations!" He said this last with such an apologetic whine of misery that Ciel actually felt a little bad for him. That was an unpardonable sin in his butler's eyes, for him to be late in preparing dinner. He shook his head in exasperated amusement.

"Really, Sebastian, it's alright. I think we can overlook the offense just this once." Sebastian didn't reply, just smiled back at him in an inordinately pleased, almost teary eyed way.

They continued on their way, the driving rain now pelting them harder than ever, soaking them through. Seeing a passing cab, Ciel hailed it, and to his immense relief it stopped, and they got in, not without extreme difficulty on both their parts. Once they were settled, Ciel leaned out the window and gave the driver directions to the townhouse. He didn't want his other servants seeing Sebastian in this state, he decided. It was just too mortifying on both their parts.

The Hansom jostled and bumped along the cobbled streets, jarring them as they sat together on one side of the cab. There had been no question of even trying to get Sebastian to sit on the seat opposite him and stay sitting upright. His arm lay draped heavily around Ciel's shoulders, his body leaning against him, his head bent down and resting on the top of Ciel's own. He felt Sebastian's other arm suddenly fling itself around him as well, holding him in a loose embrace.

Ciel just shook his head in exasperation. Well, they would be at the townhouse soon enough. He wondered again what had happened to make him like this. It was almost like he was...

"Are you drunk?" he exclaimed, in sudden comprehension. Sebastian's head lifted from where it rested on his, and then looked down at him. He smiled widely in apparent amusement.

"Drunk? Ha! Demons do not get drunk." He blinked at Ciel. "Alcohol has no effect on us. No; no, not drunk." He chuckled again. "Drunk..." He actually giggled. A jolt of something akin to fear went down Ciel's spine at the sound of it.

"Teeheehee-heehee," he continued. "Oh my. No. Not drunk. Something... similar, though." He grinned. Ciel shuddered. What was he getting at? If he wasn't drunk, he sure was acting like it. There were other substances, of course, that could affect a person in this way. Drugs. He hadn't thought of that.

"Are you drugged, then?" he asked curiously.

"Ah ha! Hit the nail on the head you did, young master! Astute as ever, as I would expect," he replied.

Ciel could only stare dumbfounded at him for several seconds and then blink, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

"What? How?" he spluttered.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, well of course, drugs don't normally have any effect on demons either. _Human_ drugs, that is." He grinned again at Ciel. "Now, demon drugs... that's a whole 'nother story."

"You... you obtained a drug... from another demon?" he queried, both intrigued and horrified at the thought of this. "Who? Why?"

"Oh, master, please, one question at a time." He smiled again. "As to who, yes, he is a demon, like me, who deals in such things. We Meerlia have our own vices, ones that I almost always shun nowadays. But there are times... times when temptation sets in, when it is just too hard... so hard, to resist. Claude is indeed a clawed, nasty bastard, but I got from him what I wanted."

Ciel was dumbstruck. His butler had deliberately done this to himself? His shook his head, uncomprehending. Why would he do such a thing? He would never have expected Sebastian to be suspect to such a sordid temptation. He felt not so much disgusted at him, as disappointed.

They arrived at the townhouse, and after paying the driver, Ciel retrieved Sebastian from the cab, helping him step down and then walk to the door. With a sharp crack of his whip the cabbie was off, leaving them standing together, alone at the doorstep. Sebastian was at least walking a little better now if still weaving slightly, and they made it into the front hall without much more trouble.

"Come, let us get you to your room," Ciel commanded. The demon looked bemusedly at Ciel.

"Is the little master attending to his butler now?" he asked, his mouth crooking up in a smile. Ciel just rolled his eyes.

"But young master, I cannot allow you to administer to me as if I was your equal. I am merely a butler, after all, not a lord." He smiled sappily at Ciel. "Get it? Merely a… teeheeheee… a butler," he tittered drunkenly once again.

"Yes, yes, Sebastian. I get the joke. You've been making it since day one, almost. Merely a butler. Sounds almost like Meerlia butler. So you're saying you're a demon butler. Yes! Ha ha. Now come along!"

"Well then, lead the way, my lord. I will follow." Ciel couldn't help smiling back at him, but then abruptly stopped himself. This was not amusing to him; not amusing at all.

Opening the door, Ciel propelled the unsteady demon into his room. His butler's quarters here at the townhouse weren't as spacious as at the manor, but still quite lavish for being the bedroom of a mere servant. Leading him to the bed, Ciel guided Sebastian towards it, and pushed him down until he was sitting on the edge. He immediately swayed over to the side, however, and sank down until he lay across the bed. Ciel sighed, and deciding there was little else he could do, heaved his butler's heavy legs up and over the side of the bed. He belatedly realized he needed to get his coat off him, as the still drenched garment was starting to soak into the coverlet. He pondered how he was going to do this however, now that he lay sprawled out on the bed.

Why was he even doing this, he suddenly wondered? The fool had gone and done this to himself; he didn't deserve any help or consideration from him. On the contrary, he should be giving him nothing but scolding and contempt for his current condition and shameful performance as a butler. He looked at his servant, lying so contentedly now, eyes closed, his hand having come up to rest beneath his cheek after he had scooted up a little to be able to somewhat rest his head on pillow. It occurred to him he had never seen his butler truly asleep before. How many countless times had Sebastian seen him sleeping? Too many. It seemed quite unfair. Seeing someone like that was somehow agreeable; charming, almost.

He shook his head to clear it of such sentimental thoughts. Well, he needed to figure out a way to somehow get his overcoat off him at least. Putting one knee on the side of the bed, he leaned over and started not very adeptly unbuttoning the buttons and unbuckling the belt. Finally getting the coat open, he next tried pulling an arm out of the sleeve. Sebastian was being totally uncooperative with this, though, and Ciel resorted to having to completely climb up on the bed and straddle him to finally get one sleeve off. Sitting back on his butler's legs, he wiped his own still slightly wet hair out of his face and sighed in exasperation.

"Really, Sebastian, do you think you could try to help out just a little?" He saw his butler's mouth twitch, and one eye crack open slightly, glowing red. The bastard was toying with him, he realized. Thoroughly vexed now and clenching his jaw, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Enough of your nonsense, Sebastian! You WILL cooperate with me. Now, help me get this off!" The demon stirred, and slowly hoisted himself up on his elbows, but only proceeded to reach an arm out to Ciel.

"But master, you're just as soaked through as I; we should be first getting you out of your clothes, before you catch a chill and get sick." He reached for Ciel with a pout, and began clumsily fumbling with his coat buttons, not even starting with the top. Ciel swatted him off, and quickly took the opportunity to reach around and tug Sebastian's other sleeve off him, finally getting the coat fully off and flinging it to the floor.

Sebastian reached once more for Ciel's coat buttons. "Now you, young master." Ciel slapped him away again, though a little less annoyed. At least they had made some progress.

Climbing back down off the bed, he stepped over the coat where he had tossed it on the floor. The chill of the room hit him and he shivered. There was of course no fire going in the room, the townhouse being normally uninhabited right now.

"Aah, ah-chooo!" Ciel sneezed. Great. He probably actually was going to get sick now, he thought. Or maybe, just maybe... Ciel marched over to the wardrobe, and flung the doors wide open. No cats came leaping out of it though, to his relief. He wouldn't have put it past him. "Ah choo!" He sneezed again. Well, Sebastian was at least safe, and lying peacefully in bed. He could probably go up to his own room now, and get some rest.

He peered over at Sebastian as he walked toward the door. He was lying flat on his back now, eyes closed, his hands folded across his abdomen; but his head turned and he opened his eyes and looked at Ciel as he walked past. Ciel just looked back at him, then turned away and continued to the door. Stepping out and closing the door behind him, it seemed he could still feel those eyes on him; those half seeing, burning embers, watching him as he walked away.

He made his way up to his bedroom, and switched on the gas lamp. The room was freezing cold. Going to the hearth, he tried to remember how to start the fire. He looked around. Well, first to put some coke in the grate. There was a full bucket of the coals beside the hearth, luckily, and he lifted it up, none too easily to his chagrin and tried to pour some in. He only managed to get a few pieces to tumble out though, and so tipped it a little higher. With a loud crash, the entire contents of the bucket came cascading out, thudding all around and over the hearth, sending up billows of black dust. Choking and coughing, Ciel dropped the bucket with a clangorous thud, and backed away from the cloud that was now slowly dissipating down from the air, coating the entire area around the hearth with a thin, soft carpet of ash. Damn! he thought to himself, continuing to cough as he tried to clear the dust from out of his lungs.

"My goodness, young master. You've made quite a mess."

The rich tones of his butler's voice followed by a deep chuckling resonated in his ear. Ciel twirled around, indignation filling him to find the demon's face directly above his, smiling down at him, his glowing eyes still clouded and unfocused. He was surprised he had managed to sneak up on him like that in his current state, much less get there so quickly from his room, which was clear over on the other side of the house. Well, at least he was apparently able to move around a little more easily, he thought with relief, although irritation won out at the clearly amused look that was still spread upon his butler's face.

"Now, now, young master. Don't go getting all in a huff. Here, let me take care of this." Striding now a little more smoothly to the hearth, although with still a slight weave to his walk, Sebastian promptly took up the hearth brush and pan and began sweeping up the mess. In moments the entire area was clean, and he then proceeded to quickly rearrange all the scattered coals into one big pile on the grate. In the blink of an eye as it seemed to Ciel, the fire was lit, and the coke began slowly heating up.

Ciel felt another uncontrollable shiver go through his body just at the thought of being warm soon. Sebastian was immediately looming over him with deep concern in his eyes. "Young master, we need to get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up." He was sounding almost normal now, Ciel realized. "I will draw you a hot bath, and you may bathe whilst I prepare some hot tea and snacks for you."

As much as he hated being pampered like this, he did want to keep from getting truly sick, so he just nodded in acquiescence, his eyes half closing with fatigue. It was just nice to have his normal-acting butler back at least, he thought; well, fairly normal. When he looked around, he saw that Sebastian had stopped halfway to the door to the bathroom and was just standing there, head cocked slightly to one side, looking lost. He slowly pivoted to face Ciel, a faraway look on his face, like he had forgotten something.

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" he asked. The demon just looked away, and then shook his head, turning back to make for the bathroom once more. Ciel soon heard the water being readied, a most welcome sound indeed to his ears, he had to admit.

"I shall undress you, master." Ciel turned around from the desk where he had been standing and looked up at his butler. His face was an unreadable mask now, which was at least an improvement over his laughing and dazed state of before. Not wanting to jeopardize this new but still somewhat shaky equilibrium of his, he acquiesced to his butler's performing the task that had always been such a normal routine of theirs until so recently. His gloved hands first came around Ciel's head to untie and remove his eye patch, and then proceeded to Ciel's neck to begin slowly undoing the many buttons and fastenings of the layers of his garb, eventually getting down to his shirt, the last thing to be removed. Ciel stood passively, allowing him to lift the garment off his arms and place it on the bed along with the rest of his clothes, and proceeded to follow his butler as he turned and led the way to the bath. Swinging one leg over the edge and then the other, he heaved a sigh of contentment as he submerged himself in the warm, fragrant water.

Giving a low bow that evidenced only a hint of wobbliness now, his butler turned and left the room, saying nothing more. Ciel relaxed in the tub, anticipating the tea and snacks that Sebastian would soon bring. There was nothing quite as delicious as the treats that only he could make, and no tea was ever prepared as perfectly as his.

Bathed, fed, and now allowing himself to be dressed for bed, as it seemed to be something that had a normalizing effect on the demon, Ciel felt immensely more at ease. He still didn't know quite what to make of his butler's digressions today, but he was at least relieved that he now finally seemed almost completely sober. He still wished he could understand exactly why he done it, though. The last button of his nightshirt having been fastened by his servant, Ciel then climbed into the bed, but stayed sitting up.

"Sebastian," he said. His butler looked up and back at him from where he was neatly folding and laying out his next day's attire. "I want some answers." The demon looked worriedly at him, and pursed his lips. It seemed he was none too eager to yield to Ciel's request.

"Come here." Moving slowly, the demon obeyed and approached the bed.

"Sit." Ciel reached out, and patted the bed at his feet. His butler's eyes opened wide at this unconventional request. Well, Ciel thought, this whole day was rather unconventional, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Master," he said, as he lowered his tall, black-clad form to sit on the side of his bed. "What can I say?" He looked around at Ciel with his tiger lily-hued eyes, half concealed with heavy lids and long lashes. As usual, Ciel found it hard not to get lost in them. Demon eyes. He had always wondered at the effect they had on him. He brushed it off as usual as just one of the many unique traits of this otherworldly being.

"Why?" Ciel asked, bemusedly. He shook his head. "Why would you do something like this?" Sebastian just hung his head, and didn't answer. "Is something wrong? Is there something I should know about?"

Sebastian's shoulders rose and then lowered as he heaved a sigh. He slowly turned his head to look at Ciel, and tipped his head to one side. His eyes had a soft, faraway look to them once more, and Ciel felt a pang of nervousness. Had he been too quick to assume his butler was almost fully rid of the drug's effects?

Apparently so, he thought, as to his shock, Sebastian swung his lanky body completely around to bring his feet up to the bed, shoes and all, and sit on his knees to face Ciel.

"My lord." He paused. "I ask for your forgiveness." He said this with total solemnity, but which was then broken by his subsequently smiling slightly, his mouth opening a bit. Ciel caught a glimmer of sharp incisors as his tongue ran over his lower lip. He shivered. Sebastian continued. "Young master. There are times... times when the hunger grows hard to resist. It is my own choice, and I am convinced it will be well worth the wait, but it has been a long time now, and the hunger… grows stronger with each passing day."

Ciel felt a surge of fear go through him. He was talking about his soul. Was he going to try to break the contract, and just take it? He felt the urge to back away, to run; but he stopped himself. How useless such actions would be! But no; Sebastian would never do that. He trusted him completely; well, he trusted him about ninety percent at least, he thought sardonically. Of course, said demon wasn't completely in his right state of mind just now... Doubt and fear surged anew through him.

"Do not fear, young master!" Sebastian exclaimed, entreatingly. "I will not break our covenant. That I would never do." Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He believed him. Sebastian looked so sincerely at him. "It is hard, but I believe I am strong enough to withstand it, to resist the temptation." He smiled again at him through half closed eyes.

Ciel was appeased. "Well, just don't go doing something as foolish as this again. Understood?"

Sebastian dipped his head, and reached out his hands to take Ciel's right hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth, he kissed it, something he hadn't done since the very beginning of their contract, in that first year. A jolt went through Ciel, he wasn't quite sure why; but he figured it was because he was disgusted at him for doing such a thing. He was speechless. He didn't snatch his hand back, though. He couldn't quite bring himself to, for some reason.

"Yes, my lord," the demon replied, through lips that still lingered on his hand and then ran down his fingers. At that, Ciel did snatch his hand away, finally. The feeling was just... too much.

"You have my word, young master." Sebastian looked back up at him once more, his eyes burning deeply red now. "Truly, you're usually the only drug I need."

"What?" What the hell was his butler talking about, he wondered?

Reaching out, Sebastian caressed Ciel's face lightly with his fingertips. "Just being near you, my little lord, serving you; the scent of your soul, the feel of it... of you... of touching you..."

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked him, but not harshly, more simply with confusion. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was his butler, his loyal and dedicated servant, who had put his own life on the line many times for him, and had served him faithfully all these years.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian brought his hand back to his lap and hung his head. Looking back up, he smiled at Ciel once more.

"So beautiful... such long lashes..." he whispered ever so softly. Reaching out, he placed a gloved finger under Ciel's chin and slowly lowered his head to bring it past Ciel's face, near his ear, murmuring in a tone of longing as he did so. "Your soul, so tantalizingly sweet; so hard to resist. I want to feast on you; to savor you... just a little."

In a state of shock, Ciel remained frozen as he felt Sebastian's lips graze his cheek. "Ah, master, my sweet master..." His lips lightly traced along his jaw, till they reached his mouth, and Ciel felt his mouth on his. Soft, sweet lips that lightly, ever so lightly, swept over his with the featheriest of touches. Flinching, Ciel brought his hand up and pushed the demon away with a shove.

"What the hell are you doing, Sebastian?" he demanded, angrily. "Get the hell off me!"

Sebastian looked at him with a mixture of abashment and yearning.

"I beg your pardon, sir." Leaning in again a bit with eyes almost closed, he whispered, "But it's been so long... Five years now I've waited. Just need... a little taste. Please. Just one..." He rested his gloved fingertips against Ciel's cheek again and caressed it gently. "Please?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, gazing at him with ruby eyes glittering, and shivered, feeling as if he were swimming in their fiery depths. He licked his lips. He felt so confused. Sebastian wanted to... kiss him? And this would somehow appease his hunger a little for his soul? He could understand his butler's distress, at least a little; it must be hard on him. And somehow, he was not completely averse to it. Perhaps it was just curiosity, he reasoned to himself... In any case, the least he could do was allow him this one request, if would ease his torment so much to do so.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. But what the hell, he told himself.

"Alright, fine. Just one, mind you." Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, and waited.

An instant later Ciel gasped as he felt the full weight of Sebastian's lips on his, drawing on them tenderly but hungrily; soft, hot, wet kisses that sent almost painful jolts of electricity down his torso and into his stomach, making him shudder with delight. The demon's hands came round his head, tangling his fingers in his hair and lightly scraping his scalp with his finger tips. Even gloved as they were, they still sent shivers up and down Ciel's spine when they did, making his eyes close involuntarily with pleasure. He felt the demon's hands then cup his face as his mouth left his, thumb softly stroking his cheek, and opening his eyes was treated to the close up sight of glowing red eyes just inches away from his own, scintillating with demonic fire. His eyes closed again as that mouth fell back on his, and continued its assault on his own all too eager lips, to his dismay.

He had said one kiss, and one kiss only—what was Sebastian thinking? He guessed that it was at least partly due to the fact that his butler was still slightly under the influence of the demon drug. He couldn't pretend that he really minded though, he had to admit, being honest with himself. He had never felt anything like this before. This was so... He needed to breathe, but he also needed this to never end. Never... end... The kiss deepened, as he found himself reciprocating, a little tentatively at first, but then more enthusiastically as he got the feel for it. Unused to kissing, Ciel was soon gasping for air. Of course, this was a demon he was kissing, and demons were known for being, well… good at this sort of thing, he knew.

"Sebastian," he mumbled between kisses. "Sebastian, we should… Aaah…" As soon as he did, he felt the demon's tongue swiftly venture in, to lightly tap and stroke against his own. He found himself responding, hesitantly at first with his own, gliding up against the nubbly-smooth surface of the other's tongue. The action felt weird and slightly depraved but oddly thrilling, and he mimicked the action as best he could. He forgot what he was trying to say as the kiss continued, the demon drawing and pulling at his mouth, and then playing with his upper lip, lightly sucking on it and nibbling it. He shuddered at the sensation this induced in him, gasping softly. He then felt Sebastian's tongue lightly swipe along his lower lip, and then glide in past his teeth once more. He moaned at the pleasure that it induced, ripples of delight cascading down his body, the sensuous feel of his butler's tongue gliding up and down and tugging at his. Ciel shivered with a combination of fear and desire. He knew this had to stop, and stop soon, or else… or else he felt his very soul would be in danger.

"Aaah, you taste so good, young master. Mmm, ah, yes. So very, very good." Once more the demon dipped his tongue into Ciel's receptive mouth, stroking and flicking about every part of it, tasting and drinking him in it seemed, and murmuring words that Ciel could only barely hear. He knew there was something… something he had to do, but he couldn't think what it was, and it was his turn to now feel like he was drunk, light-headed; as if he were drowning once more, this time in a sea of fiery yearning, red as the eyes of the demon. Ciel was dazzled, dumbfounded, that he could feel this way, that kissing the demon could do such things to him, make him feel so incredibly good, make him need it to go on forever; make him need even more. How was it possible? A demon, his butler… And not only that, a…

What was he doing? He suddenly broke from his rapture as the realization hit him. He was kissing his butler, a man! And he was enjoying it—actually enjoying it! This was wrong, so wrong. He needed to put a stop to it, before it went any further… before he didn't _want_ to stop it from going further.

"Se… Sebas…" he mumbled between kisses, trying to speak, but without much success, their mouths alternately opening and sealing back together in kiss after sensuous kiss.

"Sebastian, stop!" He finally mustered the presence of mind to utter the command. Both relief and disappointment washed over him as his mouth was released and his body relinquished abruptly from his butler's arms to almost fall backwards, leaving him panting and bereft.

He looked at the demon hovered over him, his eyes opened wide in seeming horror.

"Master, I am sorry," his butler stammered slightly. "I have committed a grave transgression against you." He bowed his head. "I beg of you forgiveness."

Ciel's mind was still clouded with the lingering intensity of the kiss, and he actually had to restrain himself from leaning forward and bringing his lips back to his butler's once more, still glistening with the residue of their recent exploits. He shook his head a little to clear it.

"Sebastian, look at me." The demon's eyes remained half closed and directed downwards still. Reaching out, Ciel put his hand under his chin to raise it. The demon visibly trembled, and then slowly raised his head, until his eyes were looking, glazed and glowing heatedly, into Ciel's. Ciel gathered himself, taking a deep breath to try to calm his still labored breathing.

"You are not under your full faculties at the moment as yet, I believe. I should not have allowed this in the first place; it is my fault. Please do not feel you have caused any offense against me in any way. Understood?"

The sweet smile that spread over his butler's face in response made his stomach churn with a fluttery feeling. That mouth... He found himself once more fixated on that mouth, open ever so slightly as he smiled at him. He felt hypnotized by it, as well as by his eyes, glowing embers that bore into his, that then grew heavy-lidded, long lashes brushing against cheeks as he closed them. He felt his hand being tugged as Sebastian brought it once more to his mouth, not kissing it this time, but simply resting his lips against it, brushing ever so lightly against his knuckles. Ciel shuddered with delight at the feel of it, and once more was tempted to just reach out and grasp, to take, what he still longed for so much; what was his by rights to take, after all.

But Sebastian slid off the bed and rose up, releasing Ciel's hand, and stood looking down at him from his considerable height. Bowing once more, he said simply, "Yes, my lord," gazing at Ciel with such a tender look that Ciel felt it pierce his heart as if with a sharp blade. "I bid you goodnight, then. May you have pleasant dreams, my young master," he said, and then swiftly turned and walked away, coat tails fluttering gracefully behind him as he exited the room, shutting the door smoothly behind him.


	6. Chapter Six Seeing Red

Death Watch

Chapter Six

Seeing Red

Ciel lay back in bed, having woken before his butler, which was unusual for him. His mouth went dry thinking about the events that had transpired last night. He still couldn't believe he had let the demon do that in the first place. Damn curiosity! It got the better of him sometimes. He didn't blame Sebastian, as he had been in a state of sobriety that was obviously still compromised by his having taken that drug. Fool of a demon! He shook his head; he would never understand the ways and the true motivations of that devil's mind. Which was just as well, he figured. His mind wandered, and a strange arrow of electric shock jolted through his body, thinking about it… He had never felt something like that before. To be sure, it wasn't like he had never kissed someone before. He and Lizzy had engaged in a few chaste experimental kisses just a few months ago. She had wheedled and pressured him until he had finally broken down, but then they had both been awkwardly hesitant and fumbling in the actual act. And then there had been that time with Finny…

They had both been very drunk, of course, he recollected with a fresh sense of embarrassment and agony. It had happened about six months ago. They had snuck down to the wine cellar together, indulging in some rare boyish exploits. Gleefully opening a bottle of the best bourbon the manor stocked, they had proceeded to get supremely and properly pissed in a matter of hours. Laughing and fooling around, they had ending up rolling around on the floor play-wrestling with each other, when Finny had just planted his mouth right on his, to Ciel's utmost shock and discomposure. He had always known of Finny's great love and almost idolization of him, but he hadn't known that it ran in any kind of direction other than simple admiration. He had a fuzzy memory of the kiss going on for quite some time, their bodies beginning to grow heated. It was all very vague after that, but ended with the memory of Finny finally falling asleep, passed out, on his shoulder. Gently extricating himself, Ciel had then laid the boy down with his own jacket beneath his head for a makeshift pillow, and made his escape, wobbling off to just barely make it back to his bed before passing out himself. The two boys had never spoken of it since, and for many weeks had avoided each other at all costs, still feeling a little uncomfortable around each other to this time.

But this… this had been different. Why? He didn't really want to think about it; and it wasn't worth thinking about anyway, since he knew that it wouldn't ever happen again.

But a small part of him wished it would…

He gnashed his teeth in frustration at that realization. He hated it; hated everything about it; hated his life, sometimes. The feeling of resentment bubbled up in him, towards the world that had been so cruel to him, towards the others that had done those things to him, and not just him… Pain bit at his heart, remembering the searing hot iron being pressed to his back; remembering the one... the one who had been there for him, the one who done what he could to comfort him, and then… Urrhg, he growled through gritted teeth in misery and despair thinking of that time so long ago. Sometimes the pain was just too much. Sometimes he was glad that his life as well as his soul was forfeit; fated to be devoured; and sometimes he even looked forward to that time. Ah, to have that sweet release, the surcease of all pain and suffering, forevermore. Yes, that was something he, if not desired, at the very least did not fear. His fate was sealed, and he was quite content with his ordained doom.

Sebastian finally appeared with his tea and morning paper as usual, greeting him politely, if a little sheepishly. After handing both to him and draping a warm wrap around his shoulders, he retreated back a step and made a slight bow. Raising his head, he spoke dolefully.

"Master, I would like to make a more formal apology for my behavior last night, now that I am completely… myself again. It was inexcusable. I take great pride in staying true to the butler aesthetic, as it is something I hold dear, and as such, I hereby once again humbly beg your forgiveness."

Ciel could only shake his head with bemusement at his butler, so sincere-seeming in his supplications. His bronze-penny eyes gazed innocently at him, albeit with a glint of mirth and deviousness to them, as always. Ciel sighed.

"You are forgiven, Sebastian. Just don't let it happen again. Such an occurrence will not be tolerated." Raising one eye brow, he added gleefully, "Besides, as you said yourself, you don't need drugs-you have me." He grinned with satisfaction at the look of horror and mortification upon his butler's face at hearing the words that he had spoken in his inebriated state repeated back to him. His eyes narrowed looking back at Ciel with a betraying hint of a sly smile peeking out from the edge of his mouth, making Ciel wonder what revenge he might be plotting in return.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a dreary, chilly, early May day in downtown London, nearly a month now since the demon drug incident. The oily reek of burning coke wafted in from all around, puffing smokestacks making the skies dark with ash. Ciel's nose crinkled in an attempt to block it out as he waited on the street corner in the south part of the East End for his butler to return from doing a few shopping errands for the mansion. Ciel had wanted to check out a new toy and candy store that had just opened recently, under the pretext of doing market research. His pockets bulged with tasty evidence that he would just have to thoroughly sample later on when he got home; what he had sampled so far had proved,from a competitor's perspective, to be most worrisome, he mused, although not too unhappily. Sebastian had been cutting back on his sweets lately at home, saying that he had done research to support a new theory that excess sugar and fats were the cause of the scourge of skin blemishes that every teenager seemed to suffer, him not the least. He had gone along with his butler's new course of nourishment, consisting of a majority of fresh produce and dark grains and legumes, and only an occasional sweet treat, to his displeasure. But it had, he had to admit, seemed to be effective, at least; and it certainly helped having one of the world's premier chefs as his very own butler, with every dish, whether it be turnips or cabbage, a gourmet delight. Turning his head suddenly, Ciel heard a sound that made his brow furrow, a strange whimpering sort of sound. He swiveled his head around, trying to determine its location. It seemed to be coming from some ways down the street, so he started making his way in that direction, out of curiosity.

He heard the sound again, and followed it down an alleyway, until at the very end, hidden behind some old wooden freight bins, he found the poor soul from whom the sounds originated. Sitting with his back against the wall and holding his head against his bent knees was none other than the grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ciel couldn't help being dumbstruck by the sight of this proud shinigami, usually nothing if not exuberantly, annoyingly playful and cheerful, now reduced to a weeping, pathetic mess.

"What's wrong?" he said with disgust, shaking his head, wondering why was he even bothering to stick around, much less question this despicable creature as to his distress.

Grell's head popped up at the sound, his eyes red and puffy but with an expression of surprise and then expectant pleasure on his face as he spotted Ciel. "Se..." He looked around, and then back at Ciel. A look of confusion now suffused his face. "Where... Is Sebastian here?" His look of delight now dissolved back into disappointment, and then to intense dejection and misery.

Of course he had only one thought on his mind, and that was for the object of his unrequited affection. Ciel shook his head in disgust and bafflement. He would never understand the bizarre attachment and actions of this reaper. A godlike entity, with powers over the very lives and deaths of all beings, running pathetically around after Ciel's butler, himself a vicious demon at that.

"No, he isn't," he snapped. "Why?"

"I thought I..." the reaper started, then stopped. "Never mind. Just leave me be." His chest heaved and he put his head in his hands, resting on his knees. "Why does he have to be so cruel?" the red head wailed. Ciel wondered just what, exactly, had transpired this time, to make the shinigami quite so utterly heartbroken. In spite of himself, Ciel felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor creature. He just looked so pathetic, his long red hair strewn about him, shoulders heaving with his now loud and drawn out sobs.

"Why? Why?" he wailed into his hands once more, as over-dramatic as ever, Ciel observed.

Despite telling himself he could care less, curiosity piqued at Ciel, and he barked out impatiently, "Stop that infernal racket this instant, and tell me what's wrong!"

"Mmm... Why should you care, little boy?" the reaper asked insultingly, and then resumed his sobs, but which had now at least lowered in intensity to a mere whimpering.

Why should he care, he wondered? Verily, this was the creature who had murdered his aunt with his terrifying death scythe, had viciously swiped the blade across her body, spilling her blood as well as her cinematic record, revealing the inner secrets of her past for all to see. And then discarding her with no qualms or regrets, simply for having disappointed him with her sudden weakness in being unable to kill her very own nephew, completely disregarding and disdaining his former strong feelings he had professed for her up until then. But then again, she had not been completely innocent in the affair, herself… She had made her choice, had murdered all those girls, and then had simply made one incorrect move; hesitated, and lost.

"Heartless, soulless demon," the red head went on in a pitiful high pitched whine. "Brought me to within sight of the gates of heaven, and then, when I didn't have the information that he wanted, tossed me aside like a piece of trash; didn't even have the decency to finish what he had started, the bastard!" Fresh sobs broke over him, and he placed his head in his hands, resting on his knees once more.

What _had_ Sebastian done to him, he wondered? What dealings had he had with the shinigami lately unbeknownst to him that would have had the reaper making such blatantly false references to his butler having had any such sordid… He stopped in his tracks, from the direction that his thoughts had been going in. He knew exactly what dealings Sebastian had no doubt had with the reaper; what exactly he must have done. He had, after all, told him to get the information from the perverse grim reaper any way he saw fit… A jolt of disappointment went through him at the thought; he wasn't sure why. Disgust; that was it, of course. He hadn't even realized his butler would do such a thing. He had known him to use such methods before with the occasional female target, in order to extract information. But to do so with a male… Of course, Grell wasn't exactly male in the conventional sense, it was true, he reasoned, what with his perverted tendencies towards other males, which thought made him feel at least a little better. But then that made him remember, to his shame, that there was also the fact that he, himself, wasn't completely free of such perverse inclinations apparently, as was shown by that last incident with his butler... He shook his head of those thoughts, and distracted himself by shifting his focus back on the still sobbing reaper.

"Just go away, little boy; go home to your butler, that cruel, handsome devil, and leave me here to die. My life is meaningless without my heart's desire, and it is pointless to continue, knowing there's no hope of ever having it." His sobs got louder again, and his shoulders shuddered with each wail that wracked his rather slight form. To his chagrin, Ciel felt an odd kind of sympathy for the reaper; he wasn't sure why.

"There, there. Shush now," Ciel said, as compassionately as he could; but the shinigami apparently didn't hear him.

"Shush already!" he shouted this time; he was starting to get even more annoyed than usual with this red headed reaper. This time, having heard him, the reaper paused a moment from his sobbing to glance over at the boy standing before him. His eyes were wet, so Ciel knew he was truly crying, but his features smoothed out for a second as he looked at Ciel. Immediately, though, he buried his head back in his arms, and gave another moaning sob.

Ciel couldn't stand it. He had to do something, if only to shut him up. He crouched down next to the dejected form, and reached out to softly pat the shinigami's shoulders. " Shhh… Shush… Just shush already, okay?" The red head started at this, his sobbing coming to an abrupt stop. Peering almost shyly from his bowed head through his feathery fringe, he looked at Ciel. Ciel looked back at him. The reaper's green and yellow-flecked eyes glowed at his, glistening with tears. His mouth trembled, and then his lips pursed together. A small smile actually crept up from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Ciel, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"It's so sweet of you to care, young earl," he murmured. "Thank you." He continued with his embrace, even leaning his head on Ciel's shoulder. Turning his head, he ran his nose through Ciel's hair, brushing his ear slightly as he did so. Ciel jerked. What the hell was he doing?

"Mmm... You smell like Sebastian."

Ciel rolled his eyes in exasperation, and then looked at him disgustedly. Of course, the shinigami was able to detect his butler's scent on him, especially since this particular grim reaper was sensitized to that one scent above all others.

"Well, I'm not," he said, wishing he had the hardheartedness to just throw the reaper off, and leave him to wallow in his own sorrows, and couldn't quite understand why he did not.

Grell was looking into his face with a curious, almost searching look; his greenish cat's eyes exploring his features. "No, you're not." He smiled as he continued to peer at him. "But you're certainly rather cute, now aren't you?" His smile widened a little, until the sharp edges of his teeth peeked through his carmine-tinged lips. His smile got bigger, and his tongue came out to lick his lower lip a little and then hang slightly out from the side of his mouth. Ciel shivered as he then felt one long bright red painted fingernail scrape lightly down his cheek.

He quickly pulled farther away from the shinigami. What the hell was this reaper thinking? He couldn't possibly be... "No. Just... No," Ciel puffed. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry; I have no interest in... children." Here, Grell seemed to hesitate before saying the word. Was he thinking that Ciel wasn't actually a child, anymore? It was true, though; and for some reason Ciel felt the need to confirm it.

"I'm not a child."

"No; no, you aren't, are you," the shinigami agreed, seeming a bit surprised. Then he grinned. "Well, when did that happen?"

Ciel's eyes widened as he felt Grell's hand come to the back of his head, and wind his fingers in his hair. What the hell was this blasted shinigami thinking? And also, why did that have to almost feel good, he seethed to himself, gritting his teeth and then hissing a little as he felt Grell's fingernails scrape along his scalp. He expelled a little breath, and then tried to regain his composure. Knocking Grell's hand away from his head, he sprang up and backed away from the now widely grinning shinigami.

"Get away from me, you disgusting freak!" He wondered who he was more disgusted with though, himself or the leering redhead.

Grell's eyes narrowed, but then he smiled again, mischievously. Slowly and gracefully he rose up off the ground, and came towards him. Ciel backed away a step, but the reaper was already standing before him, grinning widely, and he felt his arm go around his waist.

"Ah, don't worry, my sweetling. I can retract these fangs of mine most effortlessly, in order to oblige your fragile human form." And so saying, the shinigami's unnerving row of sharply pointed teeth shifted before his eyes as he watched into normal human-looking ones. Ciel shivered with terror at the sight, and wanted to flee, but found himself frozen to the spot. What had he walked into here? Why hadn't he just left the grim reaper as soon as he saw who it was, he chastised himself? Fear coursed through his veins, and he tried desperately to free himself from the reaper's embrace, twisting and pushing, feeling the solid hardness of the reaper's chest beneath his vest. But it was in vain, as Grell closed the space between them completely now, trapping his hands where they were. Now that they were both standing, Ciel realized he was almost as tall as the reaper, only a few inches shorter, actually. They stood nearly eye to eye; chin to chin. Not to mention mouth to...

Nooo! Ciel inwardly screamed, as the shinigami's lips approached his. He tried to struggle, but in vain. A reaper's strength far outmatched any humans.

"Sebas..." he started, but his yell was cut short by the shinigami's lips on his. Soft and warm, they pressed sensuously against his own, drawing on them eagerly but sweetly. Shocks of tingling delight rippled down through him, the sensations bringing back the memory of his butler's lips on his, and the kiss they had shared a month ago. Remembering that made him long for more, though he knew it was in vain. And yet, he realized, trapped as he was here and now, he could have at least a taste of it, could imagine and indulge himself, if he so desired... He found himself responding to the shinigami's kiss just as eagerly, moving his lips in sync with his, bending into him, drinking in the sweet sensations that cascaded thence. The reaper's grip on him loosened just a bit, and he felt a hand gently caressing his cheek, then fingernails lightly scraping along after it. He shuddered in pleasure at the feel of it. His own hands went up, seemingly of their own accord, and sifted through Grell's startlingly soft red tresses, to grip the back of the reaper's head and neck. Ciel's head tilted back and his eyes closed as Grell was now trailing kisses down and under his chin, his feathery hair tickling his face and neck. And then the reaper's mouth was back on his, and his veins were surging with electric sparks, shooting down his body, into his every nerve ending, every extremity. It was a glorious feeling, he had to admit.

But then he remembered who he was kissing.

"Oh, god!" he gasped, as he tore away from the grim reaper, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Well, demigod, actually," the reaper replied. "But I'm flattered, nonetheless."

The reaper leaned in towards Ciel again to continue where they had left off, and Ciel immediately recoiled, taking a step back, successfully this time.

Ciel's mind whirled as he tried to get his bearings, complete mortification overcoming him at what he had done. He had just kissed the reaper! He had kissed Grell Sutcliff, and he had liked it. He felt himself reeling in confusion and the lingering effects of the kiss. Grell pouted.

"What's the matter, my little lord? Now, don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy that." He stepped closer to Ciel in turn, and wound his arms around his back, running them up to his neck and drawing him closer, despite Ciel's struggles. Bringing his hands up once more to Grell's chest, Ciel pushed with all his might, shouting through gritted teeth, "Grell, stop!" He swerved his head away from the reaper's approaching lips to avoid their contact with their intended target. "Let me go!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Fear began to course through him anew now, as the reaper held him fast in an unrelenting grip, no matter how he struggled.

"Grell, get away from him." A deep voice resounded down the alleyway.

Relief flooded through Ciel at the sound of that voice. He relaxed, feeling completely at ease; safe now, knowing his butler was there to put an end to his ordeal. To his vexation, Grell responded by only pulling him closer to him, his hand cradling Ciel's head down against his chest.

"This is none of your business, demon. Now just run along, and leave the two of us here together; we wish to be alone. Be off with you!" Grell simpered peevishly. Ciel rolled his eyes at the audacity of the reaper's statement.

"Geroff me!" he struggled to speak through squashed mouth as the shinigami pressed him harder against his chest. "I do not…" His words were cut off when he was suddenly thrown backwards a pace, and he staggered to keep his balance. Looking up, he saw the red head now sprawled out on the pavement before him, his butler standing over him, black coattails flapping in the wind. Ciel took a deep breath, and smiled at the pleasant sight.

"Took you long enough, Sebastian," he chided his butler.

"Well, I'm here now. Come, young master, let us…" His butler's words were cut off by the whirring, bone-jarringly loud sound of that mysterious machine, the reaper's chillingly bizarre weapon that he wielded as his chosen form of death scythe, which he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere and now swung at the demon's head. The demon easily leaped back, raising his hands and blocking the reaper from further action by holding the rotating blade between his two hands, the contraption still roaring with ear-splitting intensity. Grell growled in frustration, and tried to leap forward past Sebastian's grip, but only ended up being flipped head over heels, the chainsaw still in his hand, to land once more on the pavement in a heap. The demon then sprung up and landed on top of him, one elegant black shoe on the shinigami's chest, pressing down into him mercilessly. But with an almost effortless twisting leap, the reaper was up once again, and the two now stood, facing each other off with equally venomous glares.

"Sebas-chan, darling," the reaper purred, now trying for a sympathetic response from the main object of his affections. "You know I only really have eyes for you, it was just a one-time thing, to try to get my mind off the way you treated me so abominably last time." Sebastian simply frowned at the reaper, and took one small half step closer to him, the reaper backing up apace with him, fear now erasing his smirk.

"Never come near my young master again. If you do, I swear I will confer upon you that one thing which you love above all others: death. Just the thought of something as disgusting as you ever touching my master again in that way makes me ill, you foul, pathetic excuse for a divine being."

Grell's face contorted into a seething mask of rage at that, and the next instant he was slashing and leaping at Sebastian with redoubled fury. The demon parried and sidestepped with ease however, and then launched himself at the reaper, landing a blow to his stomach, and then a swift double kick to the reaper's legs, knocking them out from under him. Grell staggered and fell to his knees, but then quickly sprang back up.

"You sure care a lot about that boy's soul," the reaper leered angrily through pointed teeth. "Much more so than if you were just after a good meal, even one you've been waiting years for. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were interested in more than just his soul."

"I find the very notion of such a thing repulsive," the demon replied.

"You can't deny it, Bassy," Grell jeered. "You're totally smitten with him. That's why you don't want anyone else to have him."

"Goddammit Grell! Please cease your idiotic babbling." Sebastian's eyes were shooting furious daggers at the shinigami.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much." The shinigami's yellow-green eyes narrowed. "I doubt you'll even be able to take the boy's soul, when the time comes! You are completely in love with him, admit it." Sebastian rolled his eyes in exasperation and grittedhis teeth, but replied calmly.

"I'll admit I am somewhat smitten with him-his soul, that is." He smiled darkly. "That is precisely why I am going to take such great pleasure in devouring it." Ciel felt a frisson go down his entire body at his butler's words, and shivered.

"Uhhg!" Grell exclaimed in disgust. "You are a foul, noxious beast, just as Will says, and I don't know why I ever wasted any of my precious time on you in the first place."

"And you are a loathsome, perverted creature, and I quite wish you hadn't. I would have been much happier, indeed." And with that, Sebastian lunged at the red head once more, and with a flash of limbs quicker than any human eye could see, had disarmed the reaper, flinging the buzzing weapon up in the air behind him. He then began cheerfully pummeling the now distraught shinigami, aiming always for his face, as he knew full well how important that particular part of his anatomy was to him. Blow after blow was rained down as Sebastian advanced on him, backing him eventually into the wall of the building. Grell's eyes were wild with pain and fear, as he pleaded desperately, "Please, Sebas-chan! Please, Bassy, darling! Not the face! Not the face!" His pathetic wails turned to whimpers as he sank down to the pavement of the alleyway, and tucked his head in between his knees, shielding his head with his hands. Ciel found himself actually feeling sorry for the sobbing creature again, and he wondered what was wrong with him for feeling that way. In any case, once more he found he couldn't stand to see the red headed shinigami so thoroughly wretched, and he acted almost without thinking.

"Sebastian, stop!"

His butler froze in mid-blow, his arm pulled back, ready to pummel the reaper one more time, and turned to look at Ciel, a look of sheer frustration mixed with fury on his face. "Why, master?" he asked, contempt obviously visible along with his anger at the command.

"I… I just think he's had enough, is all. I just… I just want to get home. Come, Sebastian." With that command, the demon had only one answer he could give.

"Yes, my lord," he said with bowed head, although Ciel could tell it was said reluctantly. He then strode down the alley, only looking back once to see if Ciel was following him. When Ciel caught up to him at the mouth of the alley, Sebastian turned smartly on his heel and continued left. Following, Ciel glanced back once more to see the reaper watching him, a strange, blank look on his face, and shuddered just a little, for some reason.

Sebastian hailed a passing cab within minutes, and after helping Ciel in, instructed the driver to take them to the manor. Once settled in the carriage, Sebastian looked across the seat at Ciel somewhat guiltily.

"Master, I apologize for not having gotten to you sooner, and for not preventing that disgusting creature from having… assaulted you like that," he stated in a tone of what seemed genuine regret.

"Well, it did take you long enough," Ciel replied, with a level of venom that surprised himself. "Why the delay, Sebastian?"

"Hmm? Ah; yes," the demon replied, smirking. "Well, when I got there, I have to admit, I wasn't quite sure whether or not to interrupt. At least, for a moment, it looked like you were rather…" He grinned wickedly at Ciel. "…enjoying it."

Leaping up to stand before the demon, albeit a little shakily with the jostling of the carriage, he shouted, "How dare you!" and slapped his butler hard across his face. "You are totally out of line to suggest such a thing!" The demon's brows rose, but he displayed not a touch of surprise or dismay on his suave features. Ciel sat back down onto his seat with a huff.

"You're one to talk, in any case," Ciel continued, fuming. "Grell told me what you did to him. I imagine it was to get the information out of him, as I requested, although I have to wonder why you didn't report back to me sooner on this. In any case, I have to admit, I never imagined you using… those particular tactics on him. I thought you despised him; apparently not enough to keep from wanting to engage in such… activities of that sort with him." He felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight of his butler's face, which now pleasingly displayed a hint of flushed cheeks. Ciel continued.

"But in any case, to get that far, and then to just leave him in the middle of it…" He smiled leeringly back at the demon. "Not very gentlemanly of you, was it? Rather cruel, actually, I would say."

The demon smiled back at him and said with a smirk, "Jealous?"

Ciel was seething this time so much he couldn't even find the words to express his anger. He clenched his fists, trying to ease his anger. It wasn't worth getting upset about, he decided. He succeeded after a few moments in keeping his rage in check, and settled on deflecting his discomfiture with a taunting comment.

"So, smitten by my soul, are you?" The demon's brows lifted at this, his face reflecting his obvious quandary as to what to say in response to that. Ciel chuckled. The butler's features then relaxed into a smirk, and he answered.

"Well, yes, I do prefer my meals to be of the finest ingredients, it is true." His smile widened. "And your soul will make one of the highest quality and most enjoyable feasts I have ever indulged in." Ciel's own eyebrows rose at this and he frowned. The demon grinned back wickedly at him.

"So, is that really all I am to you then, just a meal?"

"But of course, my young lord. Why should you expect anything different? You know me well enough by this time." Feeling oddly disturbed by this for some reason, Ciel tried to determine why.

"What gives you the right to just kill and take the souls of any being you have a hankering for? Do you think you are somehow better than us?"

"But we are better. Do you think that we demons couldn't decimate your entire human population in a day if we felt so inclined? Have you not seen the wonders that I am capable of? Humans are mere pitiful creatures, living lives of misery; nasty, brutish, and short, compared to us."

"Ah, but Hobbes was referring to the state of man if he weren't civilized." Sebastian looked back at him and chuckled.

"Ha! And are you really so civilized now, do you truly think?" Ciel could only shake his head at that and remain silent. The butler continued.

"In any case, the fact remains that we demons need such creatures as you for food. Why shouldn't we be entitled to take the lives and souls of any such inferior beings that we require or just desire?"

"Might makes right, eh?" Ciel smirked at him. "Well, I have to wholeheartedly agree with you on that one, Sebastian," he conceded. It was true, though; it was his way of thinking, as well. "It is one thing we both can agree upon, I guess." The demon said nothing in return, only gazed back at him with one brow raised, and a far off look in his eyes that hinted of amusement.

"Master, I was going to report back to you on it soon enough; I just didn't see the need to do so with any haste, as the task turned out to be a futile one. And yes, I did, indeed, as you surmise, use such… tactics. But only because I was simply following your bidding, and I deemed that to be the most effective method to use with him. As I was correct to assume. Unfortunately, the wretch revealed that he knew nothing about who the actual murderers were, and had just been bluffing to save his miserable life during that fight so long ago. I of course had no more use of him following the garnering of that information, nor the desire to have any further dealings with him, and so I left accordingly."

Ciel digested all these revelations, and nodded in acceptance. He was actually rather relieved for some reason, although he felt a slight disappointment at that the reaper had known nothing, after all. The thought of the demon engaging not only in such sordid relations with another male was bad enough; but the thought of him actually enjoying it was something he was glad to know was false. He greatly respected his butler; he took pride in having such a capable and upstanding servant. He was a credit to the Phantomhive family name, and household. He always did what he felt was his duty in order to most efficiently fulfill his master's wishes. What boy could ask for a better demon to protect him and serve him and aid him in his quest, in return for the surrendering of his soul? He chuckled darkly to himself. He smiled at this reasoning, glad to have an understanding of his feelings in this situation, and spent the rest of the ride back gazing at the scenery passing by outside the carriage window.


	7. Chapter Seven Every Strand

Death Watch

Chapter Seven

Every Strand

Once back at the manor, Ciel was served his dinner by Sebastian, and then retired to his bedroom to read before going to bed. Arthur had just published a new story, and Ciel was eagerly looking forward to reading it. The story was a good one, but his thoughts kept wandering nonetheless to the events of the day. In particular, he was having trouble squaring away with himself a certain troubling realization. Even more than the disturbing fact that he had actually kissed Grell, he pondered and seethed at the thought that he hadn't felt more disgusted by it than he had. Of course, that brought back to mind the fact that he had actually been thinking of the demon during it... His breath hitched at the memory of that night a month ago, with his butler. He couldn't deny it; he had to be honest with himself: kissing Sebastian had felt good; more than good, it had felt incredibly, gloriously wonderful. A knock sounded at his door.

"Master?" he heard his butler announce.

"Enter," he replied as nonchalantly as he could, the echoes of his thoughts just now reverberating in his head. Sebastian came in, wheeling the trolley with his evening's tea into the room, bringing it to the bed where Ciel reclined on the numerous overstuffed pillows he had arranged behind his back, jacket and tie having been discarded to the floor so as to be able to relax all the more. He moved to the side of the bed to sit on the edge, his feet still dangling a ways over the floor, even now.

Pouring the freshly made tea into a cup, the butler handed it to Ciel who took it after putting his book down. He breathed in the potent, flowery aroma, and sighed. "Mariage Frères?" he inquired. His butler replied in the affirmative. "Correct, my lord." He couldn't quite place the exact blend, however. The scent brought to mind a vague fragrance of Hibiscus flowers and… something else. He took a sip; most satisfactory and delicious, he sighed to himself; soothing and stimulating at the same time. Ah! "Is it… Eros blend?" "Indeed," the butler replied in a tone of praise. Ciel smiled. It was one of his favorites, but it had been a while since he'd last had it. He breathed deeply, feeling his body relax with the warm, familiar drink trickling down through him.

The butler was at the ready to take the empty cup as he handed it back to him when he had finished, placing it on its saucer and then setting it on the tray. "Would you like me to draw you a bath, sir?" he asked. Ciel shook his head. He really just wanted to finish his book, and go to sleep. He felt too lazy to do anything else.

"No, thank you, Sebastian. Not tonight." He looked up at the demon as he stood there. Sebastian just continued to look thoughtfully down at him, not leaving, and then spoke.

"Master, why did you stop me from finishing off the reaper?" Ciel thought about this, looking away as he considered it. Why had he stopped him? He wasn't quite sure. Or rather, he didn't really want to think about the reason why, so he remained silent. His butler continued.

"My lord, please forgive me, but I wish you had not have stopped me from killing that lunatic shinigami-I was just so furious! I wanted to kill him after what he did to you," the demon growled through gritted teeth. "And I fear what he may be capable of, in order to cause trouble to us again. He is nothing if not persistent, not to mention completely deranged. I really feel it may be prudent to go back and finish him off once and for all, just for good measure."

"Sebastian, are you going against my wishes?" Ciel frowned with disapproval at his butler. Sebastian remained silent, not replying.

"Sebastian, it's an order. Leave the reaper alone for now. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," his butler answered, bowing his head, and then looked back up at him, smiling a bit defiantly. Ciel just shook his head. The demon was as inscrutable as ever to him, and there was no way he would ever know what truly went on inside that head of his. He never ceased to baffle him. Thoughts of the demon and Grell together filtered through his mind, making him cringe.

"I still just can't believe you did… such things… with him. Yes, I know somewhat of the things that men of that… persuasion do with each other. Perverted, grotesque, immoral acts that disgust me just to think about."

"My lord, they are not so disgusting as you imagine. They can actually be… quite enjoyable; quite enjoyable indeed." He smiled slyly at Ciel. "You should try it sometime."

"Why, you bloody, lecherous bastard!" spat Ciel. Thoroughly incensed this time, Ciel rose up and raised his ring-bedecked left hand to strike his butler once more, backhanded this time, wanting to inflict some real damage in his rage. How dare he be so impertinent to his master, he fumed?

To his utmost surprise, the demon did something he had never done before. He stopped him. Ciel's wrist was caught in the vice-like grip of Sebastian's left hand, and he was completely unable to even move it, much less tear it away. He eyes got wide at this daring act, and he looked into his butler's fiery eyes, blazing now with a fury that matched his own. They stayed that way for many long seconds, locked, staring at each other. To Ciel's further annoyance, he felt his cheeks get hot for no reason at all, and his body reacting in… certain ways that he would prefer it did not, especially at this juncture. It was those damn eyes, now scintillating with demonic ire, sending sparks of fire into his very soul. He felt himself being drawn into them, and immediately turned away, to look down at the floor.

"Master," he heard his butler say, releasing his hand to then transfer it to his chin, cupping it firmly, and turning it back to face him, forcing him to gaze back into those gleaming eyes once more. Damn him—damn the demon, with his oh-so-beautiful face, much too beautiful to belong to any earthly man. It was his fault-the fault of his unnatural beauty that made him feel this way. The flawlessness of his features; those eyes, those lips... He couldn't deny it. He wanted it; wanted to feel those lips on his again. He tried to look away again, but found his jaw was still held securely and immovably by the demon's gloved hand.

"Master," breathed the demon, low and barely audible, the words brushing past his face as he bent even closer. "Do you know how you tempt me?" His dark eyes glowed down into his with an intensity that Ciel had never seen before, and he felt himself being drawn into them, helpless to look away, being dragged into their blazing depths. He shivered as sparks seemed to dart down through his body, traveling as it were from those eyes down to the pit of his stomach.

Slowly running his thumb up and down Ciel's cheek the demon then brushed Ciel's fringe back with his gloved fingers to sweep the eye patch off his head, letting it fall to the floor between them. "I can feel your desire; I know what you want." The space between them was slowly, inexorably closed as the butler leaned closer, until their faces were mere inches apart. "I cannot stand immune to it. You draw me in; I cannot resist…" Ciel's eyes were now locked onto his butler's mouth that had parted slightly, and he watched, mesmerized, as his tongue ghosted over his lower lip, wetting it. The demon's other hand came out and grasped his wrist, and then slowly ran up his arm to clasp his shoulder. Ciel quivered in expectation as his heart fluttered, and his mouth opened a little in a small gasp. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew he shouldn't let it, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to try to stop it. But he knew he had to try. He started to protest.

"Seb… Mmnnngh!" Ciel couldn't finish the words he was going to say, as his mouth was suddenly covered by his butler's lips. His eyes closed as he sunk willingly and thirstily into them, surrendering to hot, greedy kisses that consumed his body and soul. Ciel's head swam at the sensuous feel of the demon's lips drinking in his once more, sending a rush of pleasure down the length of his body. He ran his hands up desperately through the silky raven strands of his butler's hair, scraping his fingernails along his scalp, and was rewarded with a sharp hissing. He moaned at the almost painfully pleasurable sensation as the demon drew his upper lip between his teeth and ever so lightly sucked on it, and then shivered as he felt him run his tongue over his lower lip, back and forth, so lightly it tickled.

"Mmmm… mmm… nng!" he gasped at the sensation, and then immediately felt the demon's tongue slip in to lightly swipe along his own, tugging playfully at it, stroking it. He found himself responding in kind as the demon continued ravishing his mouth, laving its every nook and corner with his hot, insistent tongue.

"Master," his butler breathed between kisses, "I know I should not. Ahhh, we should… should not…"

"Yes, I... Ah! Se… Sebastian," Ciel muttered breathily in between gasps. "I… I know. We… should stop."

"Mmm," his butler only replied. "Ahh, but you taste so good… so sweet… so very exquisite."

Gliding down his neck, the demon's mouth left a trail of burning kisses that made him draw in a sharp breath and shudder with delight. "Ahh-ah," he gasped as he felt that mouth latch onto the delicate skin of the base of his neck, sucking hotly and fiercely at it. The fire was now coursing through his body, through his every vein, pooling in his stomach and groin. Grasping his butler's hair even tighter, his knees felt as though they would give, as the assault on his neck was intensified.

"Nng! Oh, god! Sebastian. Mmmng!" He moaned and writhed at the continued onslaught to his neck, clasping his hands tighter to his butler's tresses to cling to him for support. And then he was unable to saying anything more, as the demon's lips were suddenly back on his, drawing his mouth into his with kiss after hungry kiss.

Ciel tried to think what it was he had been saying, but his mind was lost in a dizzying haze of pleasure.

"Sebastian," Ciel mumbled. "I…"

He heard the demon speak for him, instead.

"Young master, order me…" he said, with breathy urgency, before placing another searing kiss on Ciel's lips. "Order me to stop, my lord."

Ciel knew it was what he had to do, as reluctant as he was. He tried valiantly to speak in between kisses. "Sebastian, I order you…" His hands wrapped harder around the demon's neck, fingernails digging into his flesh. "I order you… order you to…" He felt his determination begin to slip away, fall and crumple, to disintegrate at his feet. He heard his mouth saying the next words without actually realizing what he was saying.

"I order you not to stop. Sebastian, don't ever stop."

At those words, Sebastian gave in to him completely. He covered him with kisses all over, his jaw, his neck, then back up to his mouth. Latching onto his lips once more, he sought entrance, and Ciel gave it to him willingly, unreservedly.

Those lips then traveled back along his jaw, unbearably soft lips running so lightly against his skin it sent shivers up and down his body. He sighed as he then felt them trail along his jaw line up to his ear, making him gasp when he felt his tongue lick the outer rim, blowing hot breathe over it. He shuddered as it then dipped into the inner chamber for a moment before moving to the lobe, lips closing around it and then lightly sucking at it.

"Mnngh! Gah-ah!" he gasped, biting his lip a little to keep from crying out more.

The demon then ran his lips back over his cheek before once more capturing his lips in his, bestowing hungrier kisses then ever upon them.

He felt the demon's hands then move to the front of his shirt, where they began swiftly unbuttoning it, leaving it to fall open the next instant. Pushing his sleeves away and down off his arms, the butler then removed it completely without breaking the kiss. The demon's mouth then moved under and down his neck and along his collar bone, running the tip of his tongue along his skin as he did so. Another hot kiss was placed at the base of his neck, and then his mouth glided across his skin, licking and kissing its way to his other shoulder.

Ciel suddenly felt himself being lifted up and then gently pushed back to fall against the bed, his head hitting his pillow, as the hot breath of the demon continued to lavish warm wet kisses all over his chest. Reaching his nipples, he felt the demon's mouth take first one, then the other in his mouth, lightly nipping and sucking, swirling his tongue over it, and then blowing. The wetness from his tongue made the air feel cold on his nipples when he did, sending thrills of ecstasy through him, and making him softly cry out despite himself. He felt the demon's mouth then traveling back up his chest, over his collarbone and back up his neck. Arms went around Ciel's torso and pulled him closer against tailcoat-covered chest, silver buttons burning coldly against his naked skin, making him jerk back and gasp; but Sebastian's mouth was against his once more, not letting him pull away. His blood began surging through his veins, making him want more, making him hungry for more contact, and his hands went round to his butler's face, brushing up against his cheeks and then travelling through his gossamer-fine hair once more to grip the back of his head and neck with his still rather small hands, clinging desperately, weakly.

He felt the demon shifting his weight to climb up on the bed with him, bringing one knee to either side to straddle him, resting back very lightly against his hips. Running his hands down Ciel's chest, his gloved hands brushed against taut nipples, teasing them with his gloved fingers this time. Ciel gasped. His butler's hand traveled further down, reaching the waistband of his pants and unfastening them, to then slide farther down Ciel's legs, drawing his trousers down with him. Ciel's member sprang free, fully erect. Sebastian wrapped his hand around it, gliding a little up and down his shaft. Ciel gasped again, loudly, his eyes closing in delight.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" He opened his eyes momentarily to gaze at Sebastian, and at what he was doing to him, then closed them again in ecstasy as his shaft continued to be pumped. "Ahh, gah, oh, god, Sebastian..." he moaned. "Keep... yes... keep… oh, god, yes!" was all he could say. Sebastian suddenly covered his mouth with his again. Ciel wrapped his hands tighter around the demon's head, pulling it closer to his as he moaned out his pleasure while they kissed. So good… was all he could think.

In a sudden flash of self-consciousness, Ciel emerged momentarily from his sea of bliss to the full realization of the situation he was in. The demon—his butler—was stroking his member in his hand while they kissed each other passionately. His heart leapt with dismay as shame and embarrassment swept through him, and some other, unnamed fear; but then it was completely washed away in the next instant as a surge of sheer delight soared through him anew at the sensations he was feeling. To hell with it, he thought; his life was damned already. His soul was sold and forfeit; it belonged to the demon to devour once his work was done. He might as well go down in a blaze of glory, savoring what little of life's rare pleasures that presented themselves. He would do as he pleased; he was Lord Ciel Phantomhive, The Earl of Phantomhive for god sake, and to hell with everyone else. With this new acceptance, he dove headlong back into the waves of euphoria, to let himself be completely submerged, and to wallow in its depths.

Sebastian continued to sear his mouth with lip-bruising kisses, tilting his head this way then that as he did, his eyes so heavy-lidded that they were almost closed. With each additional languorous stroke of his butler's hand, Ciel felt himself getting nearer and nearer to his release, and began to thrust his hips up in time with each stroke. He felt the demon's body blanketing his like an enveloping aura of sinfulness, and he writhed and moaned as the demon's hand gripped his member more firmly now, delivering much quicker strokes. Sebastian's free hand snuck under Ciel's back, and tilted him upwards while the demon's mouth traveled back to his neck and chest to clamp onto his nipple, taking it into his teeth and lightly biting, to then suck hard while teasing it with his tongue.

"Gah-ah!" Ciel cried out, trembling. The combination of sensations was overwhelming.

"Mmm, young master," he said between going from one pink nub to the other. "So sweet, so soft," he mumbled as he licked. Suddenly Sebastian's mouth was back on his with savory, hot kisses that sent jolts directly down to his groin with each one.

"Mmm, ah, Sebas… He had never experienced such glorious wantonness, and he moaned and whimpered into Sebastian's mouth as he continued to pump his member. "Aahhh…" he groaned, and began to thrust with abandon as he felt his body begin to tense up, building to an unbearable height to finally crash over the edge and tumble into the abyss of ecstasy.

"Nng, uhh!" he gasped out, his seed spilling out and onto his bare stomach. His butler's hand left his member then, and along with his other hand traveled up the sides of his torso and under his arms, to then lift them up over his head, pinning them to the pillow behind them. Holding his wrists down with one hand, he ran his other up Ciel's neck to his jaw, tilting it up to receive his mouth which descended on his once more. Soft, lingering kisses were drawn out of him this time, as Ciel panted and heaved his breath out from his continued exertion and force of his climax.

"Mmm, ah, master," his butler hummed into his mouth. "So lovely, mmm…" He continued to lavish soft, sweet kisses upon his receptive if drowsy mouth while Ciel's hips gyrated and thrust up against his butler's pelvis in a last little attempt to release every last drop of lustful remnants. He felt his arms being released then, and immediately brought them down around his butler's back, to stroke over the fine wool cloth, caressing it, and then winding his fingers tightly in it. Letting out a deep sigh, he felt weariness descend upon him like a weight. He looked up at his butler, now just staring down at him with wide eyes, brows raised, and a half smile that gave him a look of confused affection. Through a daze, Ciel's eyes closed in tranquility as he felt fingers running through his hair, moving it away from his forehead and tucking it behind his ear.

Hearing the bed creak and feeling the weight of his butler shift over him, he opened his eyes to watch as the demon moved away and then lowered himself off the bed. "Hmm?" he asked. He hadn't expected him to leave so soon. But he saw that he was only heading for the wash room, soon returning with a soft cloth, gently brushing it against his abdomen to clean him off, and then depositing it in the hamper. Holding out a nightshirt, he then drew it over Ciel's outstretched arms, who had sat up, and buttoned it.

He then stood before Ciel, and bowed his head. Ciel could see that he was getting ready to bid him goodnight.

"Don't leave, Sebastian. Not yet. Stay here." He patted the bed next to him and then smiled. "Until I fall asleep." The demon smiled back at him in amusement. This familiar request was one that he had asked of his butler many times over the years until quite recently, to ease the shadows and chase away the lingering ghosts of his past that always crept up and haunted him most vividly at night, in the space before falling asleep. But this time there was an added dimension to the request, in keeping with everything else.

Instead of immediately complying, however, the demon came to stand before him, and shook his head, looking greatly distressed.

"Master, I have failed you once again. You ordered me originally, at the very beginning, to act as your butler. This is the duty and code of conduct that I have always striven to the best of my ability to fulfill, and am I ashamed of my having failed in doing so."

Ciel rolled his eyes; not this again, he thought. "Sebastian, do I not own you?" he demanded heatedly. The demon bowed in response, kneeling down on one knee at his feet and then looking up at him and smiling.

"You do, indeed, my lord; every part of me, down to the last strand of hair on my head."

"Must you not obey me? Are you not mine to command?"

"I am, indeed, my lord. Your every wish is my command; I obey your every order."

"Very well, then: it my wish and my command that you feel no remorse for our previous actions, nor any future ones." Ciel smirked at the demon suggestively.

The demon smiled back at him, and taking his hand in his, kissed it. He then trailed his lips up over his knuckles and over the top of his hand, rotating it gently to continue over to the middle of his palm, where lips lingered and warm, wet breath tingled. Pressing one last kiss to skin before releasing it, the demon looked up at the now heavily breathing Ciel.

"Yes, my lord," the demon replied with an affectionate if slightly devious smile, and then lowered himself to sit upon the bed next to him, turning his head to look at him with eyes that radiated into his like setting suns.

Ciel signaled to him with a simple flick of his hand to come nearer, pointing to the spot next to him near the middle of the bed. The demon obeyed, scooting back to sit cross-legged in the designated space. Reaching his arms out, Ciel then twirled his finger to indicate how next he was to move, pulling on the demon's shoulder with one hand, and pushing him away with the other at the same time, to gently steer him around and downwards. He could feel the demon's hesitancy and almost reluctance as he pulled his head firmly down into his lap. The demon's upside-down face gazed back up at his, glinting ruby eyes staring at him through feathery plumage of eyelashes. Bending down, Ciel brought his lips to his butler's and kissed, sweetly savoring, before leaning back up and gazing with solemnity down at him.

"Sebastian, I am sorry for making you violate the butler aesthetic. Furthermore, I take full responsibility for our actions."

"Young lord, it was entirely my fault, not yours. I did start it, after all."

"Yes, you did," he replied, remembering the fact with a smile. "But it was I who ordered you to continue," he added with a grin.

"True," was all the demon replied, smiling back up at him.

Awash now with both resignation and acceptance of this new direction his life had taken, as well as being so utterly spent, Ciel simply remained stroking Sebastian's hair with his head on his lap for many long minutes, with the demon's eyes closed and a peaceful look upon his face. The long strands slipped through his fingers as he played with them, like water in a stream, soft and flowing. Every strand… Every strand belonged to him. His to have, his to own, his to do with as he pleased. At least, for the allotted time that was left for him in this world.

Finally, no longer able to keep his eyes open, Ciel leaned back into the bed and stretched out, head sinking into soft pillows, as weariness overcame him. He didn't even open his eyes when he felt blankets being moved from under then over him, and the coverlet tucked in and around him. Feeling snug and content, Ciel felt his mind drifting and the world fading, melting away, as he slowly slipped into Morpheus's arms of tranquility.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Sebastian's POV):

Strolling through the mansion's high, ornately brick-walled garden later that night, the demon's black-clad figure was only barely discernible in the waning light of the gibbous moon. The white quartz pebbled-path glittered faintly in the wan moonlight as it wound its way through the myriad varieties of flowering plants and stately shrubberies. The air was crisp, but not cold, and Sebastian breathed it in deeply with relish.

"Merrrow," he heard, and felt something brushing up against his legs. Looking down, he spied a young cat, still a kitten but on the verge of adulthood; and oh! so adorable. Crouching down, he stroked its thick, soft black fur, and it purred loudly for him in response. It looked to be one of Agatha's kittens from last September, he mused, although with mid-length fur, unlike Agatha's shorter hair. Startling bright blue eyes stared up at him, glowing in the moonlight. Sebastian smiled back at him, and reaching out, scooped him up in his arms to hold and cuddle him to his cheek, pressing his delightfully delicate paw pads to see the needle sharp claws protract and retract.

"Ah, but you are a darling, beautiful creature," he told it while nuzzling his face to its fur once again. "I could hold you like this forever." No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, however, when he felt a sharp pain as those sweet little claws dug into the flesh of his thighs and arms, and with one twisting squirm, the kitten broke free from his grasp, and scampered off to freedom. Sebastian's heart gave a pang as sharp as the pain of the tiny wounds the creature had inflicted on him, but just as they had already healed instantly, he sighed in resignation as he watched the sleek creature bound away through the garden, and smiled simply at having gotten to hold him as long as he had.

Continuing to stroll through the blooms, Sebastian contemplated the latest turn of development with his current contractor. He thought back to where it had all started, with that night a month ago. He still couldn't believe he had allowed himself to go overboard with taking the rigelium, just to ease his suffering for a short spell. What had he been thinking? Demon drugs were not to be taken lightly, certainly not to be played with as he had done. He knew that, and yet still he had done it, taken it as a way to soothe his aching hunger. He had been an idiot to do so, he thought to himself; a fool, indeed. And he had suffered the consequences; had certainly paid the price. Ah, but what a pleasant price it had been to pay. He smiled softly to himself. The boy had forgiven him, of course, but he had been tortured ever afterwards that by the constant desire to engage in such an activity again, or better yet to keep going…

It was for that very reason that he had finally made the decision to go to the reaper, to see if he did indeed possibly have the information that might lead to the end of his torment; the end to this maddening hunger that was slowly driving him insane. Ah, it had felt good, he had to admit, fucking the reaper the other day. The red head's petite but lithe body was soft and smooth and his features fairly comely, it could not be denied. And, oh! So tight, that ass; gods, yeah… He hadn't actually lied to Ciel though, he reasoned to himself, as he had simply told the boy that he hadn't had any desire to have further dealings with the red head after ascertaining that he didn't have any information about the murderers. Which was true; the reaper wasn't who he wanted…

Well, he had certainly gotten more than just another taste of the boy this time; and such an incredible wonder it had been, feeling his master's body, even through gloved hands trembling beneath him; seeing him writhe and swell in fervor to reach that summit of ecstasy that he, himself, had brought to him. Ah, he could grow addicted to that feeling, to that sight, just as much as to any of the various drugs that existed in the demon world. And to know that it would likely be his to enjoy again, repeatedly, on a regular basis, now. Ah, yes indeed, this was a development of a most satisfying nature. Unfortunately, it was still only a little of what he was really craving and thus only served to whet his appetite even fiercer, leaving him once more even hungrier than ever. Gah! He scolded himself. Why did he desire this one individual so much? What was it about him that tempted him so, he wondered? His face and form were, it was true, extremely attractive, and his soul would be indeed most delicious. More than just delicious; it seemed to go beyond that, somehow.

He thought about the accusations the reaper had charged him with.

It was true he was quite enamored of the boy's soul; had been since the very beginning. He thought back to that time when he had initially made the contract with Ciel. At first he had just been intrigued by the boy, impressed by his arrogance and strength of spirit in the midst of humiliation. He would have without a doubt happily taken and merrily dined on his soul during those first couple of months, if Ciel had violated the contract by deciding he didn't want revenge after all. He had even prodded the boy intentionally to concede to such at the time, although to no avail, when Ciel had received back the title of Earl bestowed upon him by the Queen herself, as well as the role of Queen's Watch Dog. It hadn't been easy that, even for him, orchestrating all the little clandestine schemes, covert infiltrations and clever machinations of his that had been needed to make that scenario become a reality. He smiled, thinking about it. But it had been fun; most challenging and satisfying, indeed.

He had eaten many a human soul now; hundreds at least he calculated, as he probably formed on average at least twenty contracts a century. It had been more than five decades before Ciel that he had made his last one however, having finally become fed up with feeding on inferior souls, and choosing to wait until he had found a truly superior one this time. He contemplated how it had only been recently that humans had become much more interesting to him. Before that, they had had a flavor that was rough, rustic, dull… but now they had a sharper-edged flavor that he thoroughly enjoyed. Humans were still pretty barbaric of course, compared to other races on other worlds, but he just had a taste for them; he preferred them even more so than the bittersweet Talonids he had once been so obsessed with. But Ciel's soul, ah, Ciel's soul was of a quality and flavor that he had never before in his whole life experienced; a truly amazing and fascinating being. He couldn't wait to sink his fangs into him and devour him; his soul would be more than just a tasty treat. It would be euphorically delightful, better than the most excellent novel ever written; more than even the most gourmet meal he could possibly imagine. Yes, he was indeed smitten by the boy's soul; there could be no denying that.

But love… no. Love was not something he was capable of; at least, certainly not for a mortal human being. Not even for another demon-he didn't even like his own kind; never had. Each and every one of them was cold, calculating, greedy and cruel, at least by his reckoning; he had never been able to fully relate to any of them, and could not even imagine ever forming a bond with any of them. He didn't understand them, nor they, him. He looked down at the kitten, who had come back and was now entwining himself through and rubbing against his legs once more, purring madly. They could never understand his strange fascination with such things as cats, with their soft fur, big round eyes, and sweet, oh-so-squishable paws. They preferred their pets, the creatures called gortentrogs, from their own world, as hideous and disgusting as they were. No, love was impossible for him, he thought, whether for one of his kind, much less for a mere mortal creature, even if it was within the realm of the thinkable to form that sort of an attachment to such a being. So, why was he so taken with this one particular individual, then?

He recalled the rage that had gone through him when he had first seen the reaper with his master, kissing him… No, not rage, it was something else. A feeling he was unfamiliar with. It was the thing he had taunted his young master with, oddly enough. What the hell? He banished the thought from his mind. It was completely ridiculous to even think he could feel such an illogical emotion as that, the eminently rational being that he was. Ridiculous. And yet… He couldn't deny that he felt an incredibly strong allure and attraction, once could even perhaps say an infatuation, for this particular contractor. Certainly a fascination that was different from any before. There was nothing more to it, however, than how much he was enjoying playing the game of butler to the boy, as well as being a partner in the role of Queen's Guard Dog; it was strangely satisfying in many ways, much more so than he would have ever anticipated when he first took on the role. So much so that he had at times found himself even conveniently overlooking and neglecting certain avenues that could have possibly led to the end coming a little sooner than it otherwise would have. But that was not his duty. It had been stipulated by the boy himself at the very outset that as master it was Ciel's duty and his alone to direct his servant as to any courses of action. Sebastian was simply his pawn; nothing more. He smiled with amusement at this. And then frowned a little, wondering if the boy would think of that which he had overlooked, and hoping he didn't anytime soon, to his chagrin. But he knew the end was inevitable, in any case; and he would just have to carry through to that end. And as much as he was reluctant to have it come, he knew he was still sure to enjoy it immensely when it did. He felt a surge of satisfaction and excitement at the thought.

Taking out the gold watch, he looked at the time. He sighed. He should be going in now, he realized. His days always began very early, as his duties as a butler were many; and the time was drawing near…


	8. Chapter 8 A Day in the Life of an Earl

Death Watch

{Author's Note: And now for a little lighthearted entertainment-at least, for the first half of this chapter. Happy holidays, my fellow Black Butler fans! Hope you enjoy!}

Chapter Eight

A Day in the Life of an Earl

The day started off well enough: bright and sunny; an unseasonably warm, mid-May morning.

At seven thirty am, Ciel awoke to tea and scones brought in by Sebastian.

Sipping his cup of his tea and reading the morning paper, Ciel was happy to find more glowing reviews of Funtom Company's newest novelty item that had just been unofficially released a few days ago. The line of stuffed toy cats came each with their own flavor of mouse-shaped lollipops; four different cats, four different flavors. Of course, the lollipops quickly being devoured by each child as soon as they received the cat, there would be an immediate call to buy new ones (to give to the cat, of course). This was the intended strategy of the new product, and it was sure to succeed fairly well, or at least so Ciel hoped.

After Sebastian had left to take the tea trolley away, Ciel dressed himself to the best of his ability, only to have Sebastian afterwards undo, untie and unfasten nearly every button and bow and clasp he had so painstakingly done himself, and then proceed to redo them in a manner that was much less askew and much more presentable for polite company. During breakfast, his butler then informed him that overall his company's finances were doing quite well, to say the least. It was nice to know that he would never have to worry about money problems, with his business acumen and his butler's own special talents providing occasional assistance.

All in all, it was a good start to the day. Such a good start however could only go downhill, as was proved correct soon enough.

At nine o'clock, Mey Rin set fire to the west wing when she accidentally tripped and fell off the step stool she was using to clean the chandelier, knocking over a gas lamp and igniting the curtains.

At ten thirty, Finney flooded the back garden while digging a hole to plant a new tree, apparently digging a well instead, having gotten carried away with the sudden idea of whether one could actually dig a hole to China.

At eleven forty-five, Bardroy blew up the kitchen. Again. That made the third time this week, Ciel thought, as he put two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes, only shaking his head at this latest fiasco. After having born witness to such events as these happening so often over the years, he had become quite accustomed to them; almost to the point of being blasé about it. All in all, a typical Tuesday morning in the Phantomhive manor, he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, the day only continued to slip southwards from there.

At one o'clock, during lunch, Ciel received an urgent post from a delivery boy informing him that his business, Funtom Company, was being openly sued for allegedly stealing recipes for certain specified candies from Norstar Confectioneries Company. Ciel would have to take care of this, and soon; he couldn't have his business's reputation suffer even a moment's slighting. The fact that it happened to be true was irrelevant. Ciel pondered what course of action to take. After a few minutes he called Sebastian.

Showing him the letter, he instructed him to arrange for them to pay a visit to the Norstar company today, and to have the press be on site, as well as few other more minor details to be taken care of. Sebastian bowed, telling him he would see to it, and then left to make preparations for the two of them to make the trip into London that very afternoon.

Arriving at just after half past three, earl and butler strode into the front office of the Norstar Confectioneries's main factory, and demanded to see the president of the business. After the secretary left the room, Sebastian hurriedly stashed a few previously prepared documents in the desk drawer, before the young clerk came back to tell them that the president was currently preoccupied with important matters, and would have to see them another day. Just then there was a loud stamping of footsteps coming from the front hall, and in stormed a cadre of press officers, here on an anonymous tip that Lord Ciel Phantomhive himself had come to confront Lord Henry Ricker, the president of Norstar's, concerning the accusations against his company.

The poor clerk nearly tripped over himself, stuttering and babbling that he would be right back with president's company, he meant the company's back, uh, the back's… he would return shortly with Lord Ricker, he finally managed. Hurrying out, the press officers were left to descend on Ciel, cameras and pens at the ready. Sebastian put one hand up to stop them short, bending down and whispering something in Ciel's ear that only Ciel could hear. Rising up, the butler then addressed the crowd, and told them that his master was in need of a bit of refreshment to tidy himself up, and that they would return in a moment. Showing due deference, the men backed away to let the two stride through their path, and exeunt out the door into the hallway. Quickly making their way down the corridor and turning off into a side room that was apparently an unused office, Sebastian related to him an interesting discovery that he had observed with his keen demon senses as they had first come into the factory, and which he thought might be of interest to Ciel: it seemed that the place was completely overrun by rats and mice. Ciel was disgusted by this news, shuddering at the thought that even he, not to mention countless others, had eaten confections made in this factory with such an infestation. He pondered this latest revelation, and then looked up at his butler with a gleam in his eye.

"Sebastian, I have just the idea for a perfect solution to this situation." He proceeded to give him instructions, which the butler acknowledged and then the two hurried back out and returned to the main office. The president had by this time found it somehow possible to put aside his other important matters and make an appearance, and was now relating huffily to the reporters about how he had discovered that Ciel's company had been stealing recipes from him.

"Lord Phantomhive!" one lad in tweed exclaimed as Ciel walked in, rushing up to him with pen at the ready, camera men following behind. "May I ask you a few questions, sir?"

"Of course! Of course," Ciel replied. "But may I be so obliged as to have a seat at the desk, as I am fairly fatigued from my journey here?" The reporter, as well as Ricker standing beside him, was then swept aside without further ado by Sebastian, as Ciel made his way to the grand desk, to take a seat at the chair behind it, dwarfed by its enormity, but still managing to look haughty and smug despite it. "Sebastian, procure for me a paper and pen. I would like to make a quick note to myself on a matter I wish to refer to later."

"Of course, my lord," his servant dutifully replied, and going to the top right hand drawer, drew it open, pretending to look for some suitable note paper. "What's this?" he exclaimed in a well-executed attempt at surprise. "My lord, these documents are… interesting, to say the least." He shoved them in front of the nearest reporter's nose, which wasn't difficult, as it was hovering just inches away from the butler's hands. "Look! It says here: Funtom Company: recipe for caramel fudge. And this one: strawberry parfait lollipops. These are all on official Funtom letterheads, which I can attest are completely authentic."

"What?" shouted Lord Ricker. "That is a lie! An outright fabrication! How dare you go through my things, in any case! Begone with you, all!" He rushed at Sebastian to swipe at the papers he was holding, but was held back easily with one hand by the demon.

"My good man," Ciel said unctuously, smiling widely through tightly sealed lips, "why don't we let the Yard see these documents, and decide for themselves?" He then turned to the reporter. "In any case, I think there is a much more serious issue that needs addressing. If I may, could I ask you to be so kind as to step out into the hallway and allow my butler to show you something else of a much more serious matter?" The young man before him raised his eyebrows with suspicion, but nodded his head, and said, "Of course," and proceeded to follow Ciel and Sebastian as they strode out of the office and down the hall.

"What's this all about?" Ricker yelled after them, anxiously. "What's going on?" The two simply kept walking, a trail of press officers following in their wake, with Ricker running to catch up behind as the butler led them down the hallway and into a door that led into the main production area. Ciel himself took a side turn, and stepped into the office they had previously occupied. He knew perfectly well what they would find. Soon enough, he heard the shouts and exclamations of disgust and outrage from the press corps and then footsteps as they rushed further on down the hallway and into a door leading into the factory direct. Dimly, he could hear loud angry voices mixed with heated statements, and knew that Sebastian had pointed out to them the evidence of vermin that was plain to see when one knew where to look and what to look for. It was really a thoroughly unsavory circumstance, Ciel thought, without much sympathy, however. He smiled thinking about what was to come next.

In a little while, the cadre returned, the president still fuming and attempting to wheedle and explain his way out of his dire situation. As soon as they came in, Sebastian went up to Ciel, and told him of what had occurred (as if he hadn't known exactly what had happened). Ciel pretended to ponder the gravity of the news, and then suddenly brightened, proclaiming to his butler what his gracious response would be.

A half an hour later, Sebastian returned with a carriage that stopped outside the front door of the factory where Ciel and the reporters waited, the president still protesting and indignantly renouncing Ciel's interference, as well as continuing to vigorously deny his guilt in having stolen any Funtom recipes.

Out stepped his butler from the carriage, and out poured dozens of cats in his wake, each one seeming to glance at Sebastian before bounding forward and then leaping up the steps of the building and through its doors; cats of all shapes and sizes, colors and pedigrees. Most of them looked like underfed alley cats, which they in fact were, as that was where Sebastian had found them. What Ciel had proposed as an immediate solution to the Norstar Company's dire emergency of rodent infestation was that his butler bring in a small army of cats, courtesy of Funtom Company beneficence, and let them hunt down and exterminate the vermin forthwith.

The press hounds ate up this scene with gusto, snapping picture after picture, despite Ricker's desperate cries of perjury and the unlawfulness of Funtom's unasked for solution. He was soundly ignored however, and the ruckus continued on through the night, even after Ciel and his butler had made their departure. Prior to doing so, they let it out to a few of the reporters that Ciel intended to officially unveil his newest novelty item, the stuffed toy cats, the very next day, in front of their masthead store, with free samples and giveaways to go along. It would be the perfect scheme to promote the cats, with their mouse-shaped lollipops, which just happened to coincide with the Funtom Company's rescuing of the Norstar Company with their cat brigade.

Yes; a perfect opportunity that was much too good to waste, when Ciel had thought of it earlier today, after his butler had informed him of the infestation. He smiled at his cleverness, and relaxed back in the carriage seat the rest of the way home, looking forward to a good dinner and a pleasant evening in his mansion.

Ciel looked across at Sebastian, as the carriage rocked and bumped along the narrow, rutted dirt road they were now traveling upon, sitting opposite him and gazing at him with a neutral expression, but with eyes that hinted at a smile. Ciel found himself drawn to the shape of his lips, so refined and shapely, but still soft and sensuous… His thoughts brought him up sharp, and he looked away with embarrassment to gaze out the window, instead. But he couldn't help wondering if tonight would culminate in certain sordid activities, nor yet help hoping that they would…

Since that first night's intimacies, they had since engaged in more than a few repeats of such in the past couple of weeks. Sebastian would come in at the end of the day, attend to him, and one thing after another would lead to events taking a turn in that new direction. Sometimes it would be initiated during his bath, which he greatly enjoyed; sometimes while undressing or dressing him for bed, the demon running his hands down his arms a little too slowly, trailing his fingertips against his skin a little too seductively. Before Ciel would know it, they would be wrapped up in passionate kisses once more, leading invariably to his bed, where the demon would lavishly and painstakingly deliver gentle, smooth caresses, building up to Sebastian's hand being wrapped around Ciel's eager cock, squeezing, stroking; culminating in the quick, hard movements that would always result in him finding his glorious release, such a feeling as he had never know before in his life.

"Will you be needing anything else, my lord?" his butler asked later that evening, after Ciel had eaten dinner and was now reclining in his room with a book. Ciel could think of something he needed, seeing his butler standing before him, looking so elegant and handsome as always. Relaxed and feeling more at peace with himself now, Ciel felt a sudden surge of more than tranquility as his pulse sped up thinking of what things he could very well be needing, and have fulfilled if he only so commanded it of his faithful servant. He was sure that his butler would be more than willing to participate in any such acts as well.

"Sebastian, I believe I would like to have you to draw me a bath tonight. It would be nice to indulge…" and here he paused looking as knowingly as he could at his butler, "in such pleasures before retiring for the night."

Sebastian only bowed and with a small neutral smile said, "Very well, my lord," and turned to head towards the bathing room. Within a few minutes he had returned, and stood at the entrance with an attitude of somber formality.

Rising up from his chair, Ciel came round and strode over to the demon to stand before him. Impulsively, he wound his hands through his butler's arms, wrapping them around his waist to press himself close against the demon's torso, hugging him tightly. Turning his head to rest against his chest and sighing, he suddenly realized he had never once, in all his days, hugged the demon in a true embrace.

"Ah, Sebastian. What are we going to do about… this?" He could hear the steady thump, thump of the beating of his butler's heart, and looking up he found the demon looking back down at him with an inscrutable look on his face. What was he thinking? Ciel wished he knew. Ah well, he told himself. It mattered not. Whatever he took from this demon of his he would be happy to have, until that time when the end came and it would be over, and all would cease to matter.

He rested his cheek back against the butler's chest. Sighing once more, he broke away from his unreturned embrace and headed towards the bathing room. He was stopped, however, by a hand on his wrist, restraining him from continuing, and with a gentle tug of his arm was spun around.

"Master," the demon said in a low voice, eyes glowing darkly as he gazed at Ciel. He didn't say anything else, but just pulled Ciel closer to him, wrapping his arms in turn completely around him, and holding him tight. Ciel's heart gave a leap, and then a painful stab jolted through him, making his chest tight and his breathing difficult. What was this, he mused? Ha. Well, he wasn't going to analyze it; it wasn't necessary. He simply put his arms once more around his butler, and hugged back tightly. Smiling, he sighed in pleasure.

"Mmmm, Sebastian. This is nice. We should have done this a long time ago," he said with regret. Sebastian responded by bringing a gloved hand to Ciel's jaw, tipping his head upwards, and brought his head down to Ciel's. Gasping as the demon suddenly captured his mouth in his, Ciel was instantly lost in a sea of fervent, seductive kisses, drowning in libidinous delight.

"Wha…" he cried out, confused, a second later. The demon had pulled away, leaving him lost, mid-kiss.

"Young master, I apologize. I must see to your bath. I sense the tub is near to full, and I mustn't let it overflow." Ciel just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement more than annoyance. The demon would still act the consummate servant in fulfilling his duties as a butler per the contract, to the end. So be it, he thought.

He followed the demon to the steamy room, where his tub was soon full almost to the brim with sudsy, inviting water. He inhaled deeply, and was greeted with a delightful aroma of bath oils and soaps, smelling of lavender and vanilla.

He began to unbutton his jacket, wanting to immerse himself in the water as soon as possible. His fingers were still irritatingly slow and inept at the task however, and in a fit of impatience, he spat out, "Sebastian, undress me!" Both he and the demon looked up at each other in equal surprise at this unexpected command, but the demon just smiled, and replied, "Yes, my lord."

With alacrity, his garments were removed; first his eye patch, then his jacket, shoes, trousers, socks, garters, tie, and lastly his shirt. Sebastian then smoothly glided his rings off each of his fingers, reverently placing them upon a small table near the chair upon which he had folded and hung his clothes.

Ciel now stood in all his naked glory, his erection standing before him, an eager, begging protrusion. Sebastian looked down upon it, grinning devilishly and then looked back up into Ciel's now slightly open-mouthed face, small pants being expelled forthwith in anticipation.

With a shudder that racked his body, he sighed as he felt his butler's gloved hand wrap around his base, and then glide slowly up his length to play with the tip a little before gliding back down. Ciel's eyes closed involuntarily at the pleasure, and his legs trembled slightly as his butler continued his gentle but firm ministrations, his hand warm even through his glove.

"Ahh, yes, Sebastian." This was what he had wanted. Ciel opened his eyes when his member was suddenly abandoned.

The demon leered down at him, but didn't say anything, instead slowly lowering his body to one knee, and then the other, in front of Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened at this, as he gazed down at the sight of the demon's face just inches away from his quivering member, his eyes glowing with a dark intensity up at him. He hadn't been expecting this, but knew enough to suspect what was to come, and trembled with a combination of fear and excitement.

"Ah, young master," his butler sighed. "How I have wanted to do this, for so long."

"Oh, have you?" Ciel gazed back at him with mock accusation, but his mouth twisted into a smile of delight to his unmasking. He shivered, and then gasped loudly as the demon's mouth was suddenly on his cock, his lips covering and then softly closing over the head, while pushing his foreskin down with one hand to expose him fully.

"Nnng!" This was a sensation he had never felt before nor imagined in his entire life. The hot wet sheath of the demon's mouth was now traveling even further down his length, applying light suction as he went. Ciel's hands came out and landed on the top of the demon's head as he felt his knees threatening to buckle, and he grabbed fistfuls of hair to steady himself. He worried not if it might be painful for his butler, and was reassured by the sight of the demon smiling widely back up at him through lips still wrapped around his throbbing organ, momentarily ceasing in his actions, his ruby eyes glinting mischievously at him. They then closed as he resumed his continued enveloping of his member until he had fully taken him in, right up to the hilt.

Ciel gasped; he knew he wasn't exactly overly large compared to other males, at least the ones he had happened to see over the course of his life, but certainly not small, either. His butler then slowly drew his member out of his mouth, stopping at the head to then suck ever so gently at it before gliding his tongue playfully around and under the rim. Each new sensation had Ciel feeling more spellbound than before to the point of being delirious. The demon then began a steady dipping of his head up and down, back and over his straining cock, maintaining a constant suction that soon had Ciel moaning and gripping the demon's hair with a force that threatened to result in his pulling it right out of his head. The demon, however, didn't seem to mind, only giving a low rumbling growl as he continued his efforts with an even greater enthusiasm and an increased pace.

"Nn…nah! Oh, god! Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he felt the pressure build within him. This was… this was more than good. This was unbelievable. "Yes, yes," he panted. "Ah, god. Yes." He eased up on his grip on his hair, instead choosing to run his fingers through those glorious, silken strands, long and dark. Mine, he thought greedily to himself. Each strand, every one, his. His demon: his to command, his to enjoy; yes, and why not, at least for what little time he had left on this world? Up and down, back and forth bobbed his demon's head, clamped onto his member, instilling wave after wave of soul-sucking delight throughout the very core of his being. When his butler's hand came down to gently fondle and caress his sac below, he moaned loudly once more, and went back to gripping the demon's hair tightly, twisting it between his fingers.

"Oh, god! Oh, GOD! Ahhh, Sebastian!" he gasped out. Nothing in his whole life had ever felt this good. He looked down to simply watch the demon as he rhythmically pumped his mouth over his member, applying suction almost continuously, and occasionally wending his tongue around the tip and under the ridge, producing the most glorious sensations indeed. He wet tongue came out and licked around the glans as he looked back up at Ciel, winking as he then dragged it down over the length to the very base, to then suck lightly on his scrotum.

"Do you like this, my young lord?" the demon asked. Ciel could only gasp out in ecstasy as this new feeling, and then moan loudly as his butler's mouth then traveled back up and over the head, to once more engulf him completely, sucking hard as he continued to glide his head up and down over his member. Just the sight of it, watching his demon service him like this in such an intimate manner, perverted and depraved as it was, was undeniably exciting, sending thrills of illicit delight through him.

"Ah, yes; I do, Sebastian; I do indeed," he uttered breathily, continuing to run his fingers through his butler's hair in between bouts of grasping it tightly. "I like this very much." He found himself thrusting forward and withdrawing in opposition to the demon's movements, giving way to writhing and weaving his hips in rising fervor. In response, he suddenly felt his hips being clasped tightly in an iron grip that pinched into his skin almost painfully, restraining him from further movement. For some reason, this just served to stimulate him further, sending him to even greater heights of glory as the demon continued sucking and gliding his mouth up and down his cock.

The pressure rose gradually within him, growing ever more unbearable until it finally burst forth from him with an intensity that he had never before experienced, making him gasp out as he threw back his head to then tremble and shake until his essence was fully expelled from him. Looking down, he saw that that the demon's mouth was still fully wrapped around his member, and he suddenly realized with embarrassment what the demon had just done. For some reason, however, the thought of it filled him with a renewed sense of arousal, tempering the mortification that he felt. It was just so… fiendish of his butler to have done that, he smiled to himself, in amazement at the whole experience.

Sebastian's eyes were closed, and he remained in that same place for many moments, before slowly pulling away from his still sensitive member until he finally released it, running his tongue over the tip, making him jump a little, and then licking his lips sensuously as if in deep enjoyment of the taste. Ciel just shook his head at his butler's depravity, not really feeling as disgusted by it as he knew he should. Finally opening his eyes the demon looked up at him, red orbs burning into his with a fiery glow, a satisfied smile slowly spreading across his face. Running his hands up Ciel's arms, he rose to stand before him.

"Would you like your bath now, master?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, Sebastian; please," was all he found he could answer, and proceeded to climb into the tub of still pleasantly warm water, relaxing a bit as he closed his eyes before going on to take the soft bath sponge proffered by his butler.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He wondered why he had begun using such polite language with his butler. He was his servant; his job was to wait on him, quietly, efficiently, and unobtrusively. It was considered impolitic by polite society to even deign to notice a servant's presence most of the time; rather, to just accept their services with no acknowledgment at all upon the nobleman's part. He supposed his new politeness had to do with their recently altered relationship; he couldn't deny that having engaged in such intimate acts with his butler had influenced his perception of him as more than just a servant. But of course, he had always been more than just a butler, being both a demon and a butler, or "Meerlia butler" as his butler was apt to say, as he was also a demon who would one day slaughter him and devour his soul. Being slightly more polite to such an one was excusable, he reasoned with a chuckle.

Dried off and now dressed in his night shirt, Ciel sat on the edge of his bed as Sebastian combed his hair. Suddenly a deep wash of shame went through him at the thought of what he had been doing lately. He thought of Lizzy, and how in all likelihood she would one day be his wife, as he didn't seem to be close to solving the mystery of his parents' murders anytime soon. He thought very highly of his dear cousin, even quite fondly he dared admit to himself. But now… How was he ever going to go through with that now? Would he even be able to be an adequate husband to her, he wondered? Or had he become perverted, like those men who lusted after boys, after other men; like that freak of a shinigami? He tried to put it out of his thoughts and just accept it. But nonetheless his thoughts continued to torment him, as another bout of self-reprehension filled him once more.

"Sebastian," he blurted out through gritted teeth. "Sebastian… am I… What have I become?"

"Master?" his butler queried. "What do you mean?"

"How am I ever going to be the husband that Lizzy deserves someday? I mean, if I am like… like those kind of men, how will I ever be able to please her?"

"Oh, my master," Sebastian smiled, as he put down the comb back on the night table. "You have nothing to fear. Have you never felt arousal at the thought of relations with women before?" Ciel nodded. "My lord, suddenly finding you are able to feel attraction for another man, and able to enjoy carnal relations with one doesn't mean you are now unable to ever feel attraction for or enjoy relations with a woman ever again. I assure you that you will be able to perform quite satisfactorily if and when that time comes. Do you not know that humans can feel these types of yearnings for both members of the same sex as well as the opposite? It is quite common, actually; the rare thing is simply people actually accepting these urges as normal, much less acting on them. Society of today imposes much too harsh a condemnation of such." Here the demon paused and smiled at Ciel before continuing. "If two people feel affection for each other, and wish to express that emotion in a way that is physically pleasing to them both, there should be nothing wrong with that. This society's ways are quite backwards and incomprehensible to me in regards to such."

Affection? Ciel's heart had skipped a beat, and he froze when he heard that word. He smiled and laughed to try to ease his discomfiture. "Sebastian, are you admitting you have affection for me?" The demon cocked his head and looked back at him with amusement.

"Of course, my lord. Why else would I want to so very eagerly consume your soul?"

Ciel could only nod at this and look away, his face flushing. The demon continued.

"I find you immensely appealing. And I don't just mean your adorable face, with that big blue eye of yours," he said, smiling. Here, Sebastian reached down and planted a light kiss on Ciel's left eye that had fluttered closed at his approach. "Nor yet that cute, perfect nose," and a kiss was placed on the very tip. "Nor even those delicate, sweet lips of yours." And with this, he sealed their mouths together with a deep, passionate kiss that had Ciel panting and hard again after just a minute of it. His hands wound around his butler's neck, and sifted up through his hair across his scalp. Sebastian half-growled, half-moaned at the touch, and then pulled away. Ciel pouted, but the demon spoke.

"No; it is you, yourself that I find more intriguing than anything else, my lord. Your soul, your past; your strength, your cruel-edged will, mixed with a hidden compassion; your penetrating discernment and razor-sharp intelligence: these are the things which make you so irresistible to me, and why I desire and crave you so much."

Ciel could stand no more of this onslaught of words, and interrupted it by means of pulling the demon down to seal their mouths together once again. The surge of renewed arousal that went through him surprised him and made him almost want to keep going until he had reached that summit once more that his butler had delivered to him so recently. But fatigue weighed down and he was inclined instead to just pull Sebastian down to lie beside him as their lips continued to drink each other in. Drawing himself up close to his butler's body and entwining his legs with his, he abandoned the kiss to bury his head in the demon's chest. Turning about a little, he then nestled his body into his butler's, snuggling up close and pulling the demon's arms under and around him. A deep sigh filled and left him, and he felt more at peace than he had ever before felt in his life. Feeling inexplicably pleased for some reason at his butler's little confession, he would have liked to tell him that he was not only happy to accept his affection, but that he returned it, as well. But he knew it was ridiculous for him to feel such a sentiment. The demon felt affection for him no doubt the way he also felt for the cats he loved so much, or rather, the way a cat feels for the mouse that he has caught, and proceeds to play with and heap adoration upon, rubbing his cheek against it and purring. Yes, he knew that that was all he was to him, and he would be a fool to think it was anything more, or to admit even to himself to feeling anything in return. He sighed, which triggered a wide yawn.

"Well Sebastian, I believe I will sleep now. Stay here, just like this with me until I do," he ordered, knowing the demon had no choice but to comply. And so saying, he immediately felt himself begin to drift off and sink into slumber, deep and sound, and dreamt of fangs sinking into his flesh, that then turned into soft, burning kisses, covering his body as if with roses whose thorns pricked and cut into him until all his blood drained out, and he was left in a pool of contented emptiness, hollow and still.


End file.
